What a Desprite Heart Does
by Beholder of the Shadows
Summary: After gaining a body and living with Yugi following the events of D.C. Tournaments, Yami is content with his life until Yugi is injured. Guilt ridden he leaves the Game Shop, and finds a new reason to enjoy mortal life. Currently Under Revision
1. I

Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH or any of its characters and have used them thanks to the original inventor of the show or topic that is shown on TV I took the characters and used them to make a story that I thought up in my own spare time and will not be responsible for anyone who sells and makes profit by means of this story which rights are to the actual inventor of the show and characters. I myself will not attempt to gain and profit and/or sell what so ever with the topics and characters used in/or with this story and am therefore not eligible to be sued or tried in court. This story is writen for those who wish to read of their own free will and they can not try to sell/ and or make profit with this story.  
  
Warning to readers: this has some sexuality and some violence and mature moments and if you are under the age of 13, please ask your parent or guardian if material is suitable to read. Otherwise, enjoy. This is also slightly long by the way, just to warn you, bye.  
  
Note from the Author: I am very happy to have produced this work and hope you enjoy reading it. I apologize if you read this and find something that well, grosses you out but that, to me makes the story more real, but anyway, let me shut up and let you read this story and you tell me if you like it, enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **** Chapter 1  
  
The summer was off to a rough start as Yugi and Yami Yugi could now be two separate people in two bodies and just in one anymore, but that was causing hell for Yugi. His grandpa was always talking with Yami about how his powers came and all the millennium pieces and their powers. After that phase, Yami started less and less to rest and go back into the millennium puzzle which Yugi found odd but guessed after nearly 5000 years of being looked away in that thing, he must be getting sick of it, at least that's how Yugi thought the case was. The only up side was, Yami only went out with Yugi and only rarely ventured out of Yugi's grandfathers house alone, even though he could probably take care of himself, Yugi was a little more worried that Yami might get carried away even though he was very good at self control.  
  
Yugi and Yami walked down to the School Park where was the usual meeting place this summer year for some reason. Joey, Tristin and Tea were already there and already there was action between Joey and Tristin. Joey was yelling with Tristin just talking back in an irritated voice.  
  
"Hey man, at least I can duel better than you can. At least I beat Keith, remember, or has your aching for girl's brain finally given up on you!" That got to Tristin and he pretty much had his come back ready for Joey.  
  
"At least I have a chance with em, not like you, you, barking chawawa" Joey had enough and right in for a punch which Tristin avoided and he went for Joey, pretty soon, there was owws and ouch's and kicks and hits going from one to the other.  
  
Tea just watched shaking her head. Yugi and Yami walked up to her and stood watching beside her.  
  
"What was it about his time," Yugi asked interested.  
  
" Something about what girls dig in guys who duel and who is the better duelist? I don't really know, men can be so dogish, no offense" She smiled, "Where have you guys been, I was wondering if you two were gonna show today?"  
  
"Sorry Tea, we were running late and."Tea cut in, " No big deal, its not like we have any certain time we meet or anything, You worry to much." She looked back to the other two who were still going at it and it was getting rough. Yugi walked up to them and got ready to stop them fighting by stepping in between the two, which didn't quite have the effect he expected. Him being short and all they didn't notice him and got into their punching again, Joey went to kick Tristin in the you know what's, he wanted to kick em so hard it would kill him and instead, he got Yugi in the middle somewhere between the ribs and the stomach. Yugi went over wheezing, Joey stood there in shock and Tristin was eyeing Joey with shocked eyes. Yami ran over to Yugi and bent down beside him. After a few more gasps and a whole lot of " I'm sorry Yug, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you" from Joey, Yugi went out like a light bulb and lay passed out against Yami, breathing very shallow.  
  
"Oh boy, I didn't kill him did I? I only kicked him." Joey was shaken and Tea was losing it. "See what you two fighting has done, I hope you feel ashamed of your self's, you..." "Tea" Yami somewhat shouted and eyed her with a look that made her stop, he had a look of concern of his face, something was wrong. Tristin finally spoke, " I think we should get him checked out, you must have kicked him pretty hard for him to pass out like that."  
  
" Well I meant to go for your nuts, but he spared you that experience, well didn't he?!" Joey half shouted back.  
  
" Shut up both of you, we need to get Yugi to a doctor, now!" Tea yelled at the both of them. Yami gently lifted up Yugi in his arms and rose to his feet, caring Yugi.  
  
" Lets go, Gramp's ant gonna be to happy bout this." Joey said and they walked on down in the direction of the hospital. **************************************************************************** ** Chapter 2  
  
Kaiba was walking down the street when he saw the gang (Yami, Joey, Yugi, Tristin and Tea) walking down the other side of the street in the opposite direction, except, Yami was carrying an unconscious Yugi. He stared at them a while and watched them pass. He turned around to see them walking away. He decided that maybe he should follow them and see what's going on. So he followed them from the opposite side of the street all the way to the hospital.  
  
Yami and Joey waited in the emergency waiting room while Tea and Tristin Called Yugi's Grandfather on the phone out in the hall.  
  
"Well, I think he'll be all right, he'll probably hit me with his frying pan, but I think everything is ok." Joey was finally calm after freaking out on the walk over to the hospital.  
  
" Well, well, well, look who's here" Joey and Yami turned to find Kaiba behind them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Joey and Yami blurted at the same time.  
  
"Well, from the look of things I saw, Yugi's in for something." He sighed then continued, " and I'm going to make sure he gets good care." Joey was amazed.  
  
" Why do you care about Yug, huh?", Joey asked threateningly.  
  
"He saved me and my brother, dog."  
  
"Why I outta..."  
  
" Hey, what's going on here?" Tea and Tristin had returned and Tea repeated her question.  
  
"Nothing", Joey finally replied. " So, did you tell him?" Tea answered, " Yah, he is on his way over now, he didn't seem too angry, but watch out, you never know."  
  
Joey nodded when the doctor came in, they all turned to him. Joey asked first, "Well DOC.?"  
  
"Well, he should be okay, we took x-rays, two of his right ribs as well as one of his left ribs is fractured but he will make a full recovery but we will have to keep him for a while. "The DOC. smiled and added, "my, you look just like him, are you his older brother?" The doctor had asked Yami, and Yami looked up not sure what to say.  
  
"Joey came in for the rescue, " he's family." The doctor nodded when Yugi's Grandpa came sliding down the hall and skidding to a halt.  
  
" Is he okay, is he okay?!" He was frantic and shaking slightly.  
  
" You are?" the doctor asked puzzled.  
  
Tea responded, " He is his Grandfather" The doctor nodded and explained the situation to Grandpa (I'll just call him that). After a few words the doctor told them they can go see Yugi, but Grandpa needed to come and give some information they need, Kaiba went with him.  
  
Yami was the first in the room and nearly fell back at the sight (he is 5000 years old, remember, they really didn't have this kind of stuff back then). Yugi was intebated (tube down his throat to breath) and was plugged into and IV and a monitor. They all sat around the bed and Joey spoke first after a few silent moments that were nerve wracking.  
  
"Oh man, I'm so sorry Yug, so sorry."  
  
They all looked up at him, except Yami who was shocked by the sight of what Yugi looked like, and they gave Joey a sympathetic look that made him feel a tinge better, but he still felt bad. Yami was pale and looking worried. Tristin Spoke,  
  
"Yami, these machines aren't hurting Yugi, the tube is helping him breath and the clear bag is giving him medicine." Yami looked up at the monitor and Joey explained how that's works as well.  
  
" That watches his heart and blood pressure to make sure both are ok." Yami put his face in his hand, "so much modern machinery."  
  
The others looked at each other worried; they had never seen Yami like this before. He always seemed like nothing could frighten him, nothing could make him feel fear, but this frightened him more than anything he had ever seen in his life. Yami loved Yugi like the way a brother or a father might love a son or a younger brother, and Yugi getting hurt like this, it was just too much for his old mind to handle in this modern age. At this moment, he never felt more scarred or alone, in his entire life. 


	2. II

**************************************************************************** ** Chapter 2  
  
All had left the hospital. Grandpa was surprised when Kaiba refused to let anyone, but himself, pay for the medical charges and Kaiba would be checking in once in a while to see if Yugi got better with his help. Everyone felt a wave of relief, everyone except Yami, who had stayed quite silent almost the entire time. Grandpa took him home with him and asked him to try to relax and that all would soon be well and back to normal soon, but he just couldn't get the picture of Yugi out of his mind when he walked into the room in that hospital. All those machines, Yugi's very living now relied on those machines. What if they failed or something happened to them, Yugi might die, and that was just too much for Yami to take. All these thoughts went through his mind over and over again, hunting him.  
  
Yami walked to the door of the house, which led outside, Grandpa, saw him.  
  
"Yami, where are you going?"  
  
Yami bowed his head, "I need some time to think, I shall go for a walk, and try to clear my mind. I shan't be gone long"  
  
Grandpa nodded his head, "he will be all right, as will you Yami, in time, things will be just as before and both of you will heal from this and move on." Grandpa then went back into the kitchen and continued his cleaning.  
  
Yami felt the mans words and they conferted him, he felt reassured.  
  
Yami walked down the street lost in thought of the good old days when Yugi was always telling to loosen up and not to be so boring. The days when Yugi would attack Yami with the frying pan if he ever tried to force Yugi to do something he really didn't want to do. All these memories caused Yami to accidentally walk right into a woman carrying books, who apparently was not watching where she was going either.  
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I must not have been watching what I was doing, I'm so sorry," the woman apologized and started picking up her books. Yami bent down to help her and noticed that the books where ancient Egyptian books, of his time too. He stacked half the books in her pile and got one pile for himself and lifted it, she looked up with surprise.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to do that, I can carry them."  
  
She stood up and he simply replied stubbornly, "lead the way."  
  
"Thank You," She smiled and continued the way she was going, followed by Yami. (Oh, since when do pharaohs help little girls who drop their books on him, eh?) 


	3. III

**************************************************************************** ** Chapter 3  
  
They walked up to a small apartment on the third floor of a building on the main street leading to Yugi's grandfather's house. She put the books down on a stand in the main room of her apartment, and Yami did the same. He looked around the room, the room was decorated with ancient Egyptian scrolls and artifacts that looked almost as old as he was. She motioned for him to sit down, not really know what else he should do, he did. He did not want offend her.  
  
"Would you like a cup a Tea, sir?"  
  
Yami thought for a moment and decided that a cup of tea would not hurt as they had that even before he was born.  
  
"You are most kind, thank you," Yami replied.  
  
She came up with a small try with two cups filled with steaming tea and set them down on the table in the center of the room.  
  
" You're the one who helped me carry all those books up for me. That was very, sweet of you."  
  
Yami actually blushed (OH MY GOD, this is something that would give Yugi a heart attack from the surprise of it if he saw) and nodded in agreement and thanks.  
  
He took a sip of his tea, which to his surprise was an Egyptian tea that he quite liked believe it or not. He could not help himself but ask, "are you Egyptian?"  
  
She did not at all seem surprised to be asked the question in fact, she was quite happy to answer the question.  
  
"Yes, that I am"  
  
Yami nearly choked over his tea; there was an actual person his of type with him, he felt a little awkward, he felt something that puzzled him.  
  
"Are you okay? It seems that my answer startled you."  
  
Yami nodded in agreement, "I was greatly surprised, as I am too Egyptian in origin."  
  
"Really? And I thought I was the only one in this town, I guess I was wrong." Yami looked up surprised, he had been feeling the same way.  
  
"Well miss, I..."  
  
"Rea, my name is Rea." Yami nodded, " Rea, I must be heading out, I must be getting back, home, now. Thank you for the tea, I enjoyed it."  
  
"You are quite welcome, um?"  
  
"Yami" he corrected her.  
  
"Yes, Yami", she smiled and Yami felt it again, something that made him feel awkward.  
  
He walked to the door and was just about to close it behind himself when Rea suddenly called him.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
He looked back through the door at her.  
  
"Yami, Would you go on a Date with me?"  
  
"I beg your Pardon, I don't understand, Date...?"  
  
"Meet with me again sometime to maybe talk, get to know each other?"  
  
Yami was caught and had no clue what to do, he didn't want to offend her, and he had no choice at the moment.  
  
"All right, When shall we meet?" Yami thought in his head, "Hey the hell did I say that?"  
  
"How about tomorrow evening where we bumped into each other, say, possibly, 9 o-clock?"  
  
Yami was starting to sweat, he was having a hard time breathing, "I, I shall see you then, Good bye."  
  
He shut the door and quickly walked down the hall and the stairs out the main door and all the way to Grandpa's house to Yugi's room and shut the door behind him before he began tormenting himself in questions on why did he help. Why did he say yes to this meeting, why had he felt so strange and awkward all of a sudden?  
  
He was practically Yelling at himself with these types of questions, he was on the verge of losing his mind when he finally asked himself, "what is happening to me?" 


	4. IV

**************************************************************************** ** Chapter 4  
  
The next morning was that of something Yami hadn't expected, first, Grandpa was all worried about how Yugi was doing while Yami on top of Yugi to think of, had other problems bugging him. Later, they went to the hospital to find Kaiba at the front desk asking the secretary if Yugi had improved. He saw Yami and Grandpa, he told them to hold on a sec. After a few minutes with the secretary, he finally said something to them.  
  
"She says that Yugi is doing well and we can visit him in a few minutes."  
  
Just then Joey, tea and Tristin came walking up.  
  
Tea spoke first, " Is everything all right? Is Yugi okay?"  
  
"Yes everything is fine miss, come this way please." The doctor had come down and was taking them up to Yugi's room.  
  
When they entered, Yugi was already awake and lying in hospital bed resting, when they all came in, Yami was relieved. All but the IV were gone which was a great relief to Yami, he simply didn't trust those machines.  
  
"Hey Yug, how ya feeling?" Joey was so happy to see Yugi awake and Alive for that matter.  
  
"Hi guys, what's up? Have I missed anything?"  
  
"Just you, scaring us half to death, Yug" Joey answered sitting in a chair. All the others sat in chairs except Kaiba who left for something on his cell phone.  
  
"So what happened?" Yugi asked them, which surprised them greatly.  
  
" You don't remember?!" Tristin asked shocked.  
  
" Well, no." Yugi responded, "No, I really don't remember anything except Tristin and Joey fighting and I stepped in between the two of you, Then, Blank?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other then Joey decided he would jump in and tell him what happened.  
  
"Well, Yug, You stepped between me and Tristin and We didn't see you. So I went to kick Tristin and, um, instead I got, um, You." Joey really lowered his voice and bowed his head at the last part.  
  
Yugi broke the silence, "Tea, where's my frying pan?"  
  
Everyone laughed, except Yami who all too well knew the Frying Pan, and also was still having a little war in his head about what had happened the night before, which no one but him and Rea know about, by the way.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami and could see something was distracting him, bothering him.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked him.  
  
Joey beat him to answering though.  
  
"Oh, he nearly freaked when he saw you yesterday, you were kinda all, well, he really didn't really like it."  
  
Yugi glared at Joey, "if I could get up I would shove a tube down your throat and see how you like it?"  
  
Everyone laughed except Yami for, well, he pretty well is just not the laughing type, and Joey looked a little scared by Yugi who was giving a look like he might actually do that if he got the chance.  
  
"The doctor says you can leave tomorrow, but you will have to stick to a wheelchair for a little, then you can start walking again when he thinks its safe", Tea said, She looked happy to be saying and even happier to be saying to the rest of them.  
  
" What do I need that for? I had to walk to the Bathroom this morning, I walked fine then?"  
  
Everyone you would expect to laugh (which excludes Yami) laughed and smiled at seeing their friend all right.  
  
Yugi nodded and then looked back to Yami, he looked so distracted, Yugi for some reason, found this worried him slightly, he had never seen Yami like this before, not to mention, He looked like he totally screwed up or something.  
  
Yugi said good bye to his friends as the nurse told them that Yugi needed more rest and that they would have to leave now. Yugi stared up at the ceiling and thought silently, "what was wrong with Yami, He looked so bothered about something." 


	5. V

**************************************************************************** ** Chapter 5  
  
Yami paced his room, giving himself hell for what he did yesterday. He thought to himself thoughts that went from, since when do pharos "date" and since when has he ever shown such, such non sense him being who he is, a spirit inside an item who just really hasn't been back inside it for a few days now. That fact alone was something else to crap over about. Why had he not returned to his item to rest in so long, why the heck didn't he do what the hell he is supposed to be doing? (Yikes, all he did was say yes to a date, no big diff, sheesh)  
  
It was ten to 9:00 and Yami was starting to get frantic. He thought he should just stay home and forget the whole ordeal, but something inside him was, unbelievably, begging him to go, he was gonna crack at this rate.  
  
He didn't even realize that he walked out of the house and down the street he was supposed to meet Rea with till he was just a few feet away from her looking at her back. She heard him and turned around and smiled, she was happy to see him. He looked up at her and thought the only thing he could think that made him feel even more stupid, why did it have to a woman.  
  
(No he is not freaking gay or anything, he is just running by the rules of his time, back when he was young, about 5000 years ago, he was being forced to pick a wife at the age of 16, He still senses that bit of annoyance and it just comes to make him being a ass hole mood around woman, just want to let ya now, shesh!)  
  
"Well, you're just on time Yami"  
  
Yami nodded, he needed to act as emotionless as he could. He got himself into this; he would get himself out.  
  
" Shall we go then, I know the perfect place to go." She looked beautiful in the light of the moon which was the only thing lighting the street, as the street lamp was out. Her long black hair slightly rippling to her movement and the flawless pale skin that made you think she was an angel sent from the heavens. The thing that really got you going was her soft yet strong dark brown eyes That, awkwardly enough were almost like Bakura's in a way but with more strength. He nodded and she led the way, Yami beside her, A foot away from her. They shortly later arrived at place near a lake which had the reflections of the moon dancing on its surface. There was a bench and surrounded by flowers that had glowing bugs flying around them. About 100 meters away there was a small bar that had currently only had about five people, including the bartender. (Of course they are both legally able to drink as She is like, in her 20's, and I'd say the same for our Yami, just a guess, don't kill me for guessing, if I'm wrong then, oh well, go along with it, no one is perfect that I've ever meet, sheesh)  
  
They sat down at a table for two and Yami was acting like he didn't really care that he was here, of course, Rea could see this.  
  
" I, uh, just wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday, that was very kind of you."  
  
Yami nodded and didn't even look at her; he was trying his best to well, act kinda rude. (That's what I would call it.)  
  
" I guess you really don't want to be here. I didn't think you would, I mean, no one I've ever known stuck with me for long. My silly little Egyptian ways and somewhat of an obsession, no one really wants someone like me."  
  
Yami almost wanted to say something but stopped himself. He was going to kill himself over what he just was about to say. He almost said...Your kidding! He did, however turn to look at her and that made him grow soft inside. (What, does the guy feel love sick or something all of a sudden?) She smiled, he looked like someone she recognized, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He cracked and it was as if there was suddenly two Yami's in his head. The Yami we all know to be a workaholic, and the Yami that for some weird reason had never been there before, the loving and interesting Yami. (I think you guys are all going ya right or what ever, duh) She looked into his purple eyes and saw his heart and soul as though she could see right through him. She saw what she was longing for deep down, not even knowing it himself, love.  
  
After the night had turned into complete a completely dark sky with stars twinkling in the sky and the moon hiding behind a cloud, They left the bar. Yami even though he didn't talk much and just listened to Rea's life story, he would stair at her dreamily and get lost her words. And then snap back to reality then a few minutes later it would happen again. As they were walking back, Yami started to open up about his life, just a little, not all the details about that he was a pharaoh of Egypt and his soul was sealed inside a Puzzle for 5000 years, no, he just talked about Yugi and his friends, not to much about himself. (Sounds like he is starting to soften up, hehe, ALOT!)  
  
They walked up the street leading to her apartment, it was dark and the streets had no one but themselves. They were silent, walking down the street, when a man passed them wearing a leather jacket and jeans. Just as he was about to pass them, he got out from under his jacket, a pipe and hit Yami a couple times in the head with it, causing Yami to Collapse, Knocked out, the man hit Yami a few more times, then turned to Rea. Rea screamed and turned to the man who was slowly coming closer to her as she slowly stepped back against the wall of a building.  
  
"Hand it over lady, give me your purse and your jewelry, NOW!" He yelled at her and she only stared him with fear in her eyes. " Get away from her!" Yami was on his feet and leaning against a pole for support. He walked staggering slightly, to the man. " Oh, and what are you gonna do, huh, You gonna beat me up?" The man said sarcastically and mocking. Yami walked closer with an angered expression that only showed faintly, more showing his fight to stay standing. "Get away from her, or I will..." he gritted through his teeth stopping a few feet away from the man, having trouble keeping his balance as everything looked like it was blurring. The man only smiled, slowly put the pipe down with Yami eyeing him closely with what he could see. He slowly stood back up smiled for a second longer, then quickly pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it at Yami.  
  
Rea screamed, "Yami!!"  
  
"MIND CRUSH!!"  
  
The man yelped then fell back unconscious on the sidewalk giving full view of Yami, hand out stretched towards where the man was and the eye of Ra glowing on his forehead.  
  
Rea looked up to Yami in shock and surprise, suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward on his knees then on his front. Rea Stood for a moment looking at the collapsed Yami who was breathing unsteadily, then to the man in front of her, laying sprawled out on the ground. She took a step forward, kicked the man, and then ran over to Yami who was drifting in and out of consciousness. His head was pounding and everything was blurred and swirling like crazy. He saw Rea come into his vision as she knelt down beside him with a look of fear on her face. She could see that he was fading in and out of consciousness and looked around, looking for someone to help her, anyone that may be around. Yami then fell unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
Joey, Bakura and Tristin walked out of the theater and were laughing hysterically.  
  
" Man that was a great movie", Joey said through his laughing, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
"I haven't seen a movie that funny before in my life", Tristin said starting to regain himself.  
  
Bakura was looking at his watch and then to the sky, "wow, its late, we better get over to my house soon, its almost midnight!"  
  
They set of walking; talking about the movie they had just seen and laughing at various parts that were brought up.  
  
They stopped talking for a few minutes and were smiling till Bakura broke the silence giggling to himself.  
  
After some more laughs at how much Bakura laughed in the theater, they crossed the street and were now on the main street walking down it. It was Dark on this street as some of the lampposts were burned out and had never been fixed.  
  
Bakura looked at his watch again, " My Father is going to hang me, It is so late, Oh yah, he isn't home, forgot, oh, never mind... Yami is home."  
  
They all laughed again just as they heard a woman screaming. They could tell it was just up the street as it was straight ahead. " Help us, someone, Help us!"  
  
They all looked at each other and started to walk faster till they could see her knelt next to a man on the ground, who appeared unconscious. They started to run up to her and yelling back to her, telling her they were coming.  
  
Rea stood up seeing the men running and waited till they were a few Meters away and shouted pointing to the man behind her a few meters, that he had tried to mug them.  
  
Joey and Tristin ran up to the man who had tried to rob her and her boyfriend While Bakura ran up to her and she went up to him.  
  
"He hurt my friend, he hit him in the head with a pipe", she said to Bakura. None of the boys had looked at her friend yet (in case u were wondering why they didn't notice it was Yami)  
  
Bakura spoke to her calmly, trying to comfort her, "Calm yourself, just Calm down, shhhhh." Bakura then yelled over to Joey and Tristin who had a cell phone with them, " Call an ambulance!"  
  
Tristin nodded and started dialing the number into his phone.  
  
Bakura looked to see this then he looked down to Rea's friend and nearly fell back, He gasped, causing Joey and Tristin to look in his direction and they saw the look on his face. "Bakura what's wrong?" Joey and Tristin asked at the same time. Bakura whispered spoke the next word, " Yami?!"  
  
Joey and Tristin exstanged looks then went over to find what Bakura meant. Yami Yugi was the one lying on the ground knocked out by the mugger, a small pool of blood building next to his head. 


	6. VI

**************************************************************************** ** Chapter 6  
  
Everything was dark and still, his senses seemed numb and lost to his control. After a few moments he began to hear small voices, that were talking to each other. They slowly grew loader and the words started to take meaning though flowing to him slowly, his brain was having a hard time translating it. He began to feel the numbness slowly wear away, replaced with a dull pain, it seemed to go through his entire body. He felt his body come back to his control, but he felt like he weighed thousands of pounds and couldn't move. He felt so tired but he wanted to see what was happening. His eyes were so heavy and felt weighted down. He slowly with almost all the strength he could manage opened them slowly and only half the way. He was lying in a soft bed and felt the dull pain course through him.  
  
" Yami?"  
  
He found he couldn't reply, his voice seemed like it didn't want to work and he felt too tired to try and force it, he looked over to who had spoken, his eyes fell on Yugi.  
  
"Yami?!" Yugi came into his vision as he looked to the other side of the room; he looked pale and worried. Joey and Tristin were also sitting in chairs beside him. Yami slowly blinked and with his half open and tired looking eyes. Then everything that had happened slowly came back to him, and he realized, he was in a hospital.  
  
Yugi' Pov:  
  
He looked at his Yami who seemed to barley awake and was looking at him with glassed eyes that looked ever so tired. He looked pale and his appearance was something else. He was attached to an IV, that continuously pumping drugs into him, and was breathing through an oxygen mask to allow him to breath more easily. His head was also raped in some bandages. His dark half looked so weak and defenseless. He remembered when they came in to his own room as he was getting ready to leave, what had happened.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
Yugi had his stuff packed on the bed in his room at the hospital, He was glad that he would be leaving and going home to his Grandpa and Yami, he missed them a lot. Just as he put on his puzzle Bakura, Joey and Tristin knocked then walked in. They looked a little worried but smiled as he greeted them.  
  
" Hi, guys, how's it going?"  
  
Joey and Bakura exchanged glances as they sat down in the chairs facing Yugi who had sat himself on the side of his bed. Tristin than exchanged al look between Joey and Bakura and then after a moment nodded. Yugi simply watched totally lost and confused.  
  
Something was wrong; he could sense it by the way his friends were acting.  
  
They all looked up to Yugi, seeing his worried look; Bakura broke the silence,  
  
"Yugi..." he seemed lost for the right words then he seemed to clutch the ring that hung around his neck and kept his eyes in contact with Yugi.  
  
/// Yugi.../// Yugi jumped, he heard this, but not from Bakura himself, but from Bakura's voice inside his head.  
  
Yugi looked up at Bakura who then gave him a saddened look then again responded through the link the Bakura had evidently made.  
  
/// Yugi, I need to show you something, in the link, I don't know what else to say or do but show you other than this/// Yugi had a surprised look on his face.  
  
Joey and Tristin were eyeing Bakura, well aren't you gonna tell him, you volunteered!" Joey said harshly, but it came unnoticed by Bakura who was still staring at Yugi whom was doing the same.  
  
Joey and Tristin exchanged looks, they didn't have a clue what was going on." Yello?" Joey waved his hand in front of Bakura who didn't notice and didn't break his eye contact with Yugi.  
  
After a few moments, Joey was about to yell at him when he heard a gasp from Yugi who wore a face of worry and shock. Bakura nodded to him, confirming his thoughts, before blinking and sitting back in his chair, puzzling Both Tristin and Joey, whom then quickly looked back to Yugi.  
  
" Yami?"  
  
Joey then looked back to Bakura and saw that the boy looked like he was gonna fall asleep. He looked like he just did some extremely tiring ordeal and it tired him out greatly, which it did.  
  
/ Yami?/ Yugi called through his link to his darker half.  
  
//....// Silence was all he got back as a response.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
That was how Yugi found out that Yami was hurt, Bakura had shown him everything that happened the night before in the link.  
  
Bakura was standing now in the corner of the room watching. He had something not quite right about him, his eyes were more dark than usual. No one noticed, every ones attention was on Yami at the moment.  
  
Yami blinked again. His eyes were focusing more on everything, as his brain at the same time.  
  
***Reg. Pov***  
  
Yami's face was showing no expression, like he had just woken out of a daze. His face then turned to concern and curiosity. Yami then shifted a little making Yugi jump tying to stop him.  
  
" Yami, please don't move, you hurt bad enough, lye back down"  
  
Yami was now sitting up and looking at his light, who had pleading eyes crying out to him.  
  
// Aibou?//  
  
Yugi blinked and starred at Yami.  
  
/ Yami, please.../  
  
//Aibou, what's going on, get this thing of my face, its bugging me//  
  
Yugi stared at Yami with some shock on his face, Joey and Tristin were looking at Yugi, waiting for something to happen, while Rea was still standing and had no clue what was going on.  
  
//Aibou, Yugi, I...//  
  
Yami looked down then back to Yugi. Joey was getting ticked now, this wasn't some soap opera that was just gonna plat out, he wasn't the patient type.  
  
" Man, what are you two thinking, I cant hear ya out here ya know!" Joey was losing his patience and all eyes were on him now, he quickly glanced to the floor, embarrassed.  
  
Bakura coughed, intentionally, which caused everyone to jump and look to him standing in the corned, arms crossed with eyes narrowed almost to just slits.  
  
Tristin spoke up, " What's up with you?"  
  
Bakura's eyes fixed on Tristin, then a small evil chuckle came from his. It then hit them all, it was Yami Bakura.  
  
" Yami Bakura?!" They all said at once, they weren't to thrill about him showing up, since last time, he tried to get a hold of the puzzle Yugi owned.  
  
" Well, well, the pathetic Pharaoh has been hurt now has he, that's something that you don't see everyday, I wish I had one of those, oh, what do you call them, Camera's with me." He said with his dark voice in amusement.  
  
He was fixed with a glare from everyone in the room; the tension was getting high now. Yami looked at the others, Tristin was on his feet as was Joey, fists clenched and ready to pounce on Yami Bakura. They were just about to when they were saved the pleasure.  
  
(HEHE, he deserved this!)  
  
Bakura had been standing in the corner behind the door, just as he was gonna get it from the angry boys behind Yugi, The door came smashing open with Bakura behind it. Mai, Serenity and Tea rushing in.  
  
They came in wearing worried faces that turned to confusion when Tristin and Joey collapsed on the ground laughing like mad men. The girls then heard a groan from behind the door and looked behind it to find a Dazed Yami Bakura behind it, with a nice purple bruise growing on his forehead.  
  
Joey and Tristin looked up the fell over laughing again seeing Y. Bakura looking like he was high on some drug with a huge mountain bruise on his head. Yami was even giggling and Yugi was standing there, ^_^;;  
  
Yami Bakura then shook his head and growled at the boys on the floor laughing before going back into the ring, leaving Bakura in control, and with the bruise.  
  
" OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!" Bakura yelped once he was in control again.  
  
Joey stood up along with Tristin for support, their laughing calming down.  
  
" That was priceless!" Joey said, once he caught his breath again. Tristin spoke, " I second that"  
  
" By Ra, that should have been broadcasted on T.V.!" Yami had spoken with much amusement in his voice, causing everyone to laugh, except Bakura who sat down in a chair, massaging his head gently.  
  
Just then the doctor walked into the room. Everyone became silent, except Joey who was still giggling. The doctor eyed him for a moment before looking over to the now awake Yami.  
  
" Well sir, We have done checks and everything seems all right now, but we need to keep you in over night just to be sure, you had quite a beating in the head."  
  
Yami nodded with acknowledgment and the doctor nodded back and left he rooms.  
  
Yami sighed and removed the mask, which Yugi protested, but gave in the end. Yami smiled and looked to his friends. His head then sent him a stinging sensation, which reminded him his head was injured. This was going to take a while to recover from. He thought to himself, then something popped into his head, he spoke it aloud.  
  
" Where's Rea?" 


	7. VII

Disclaimer: Don't own it so please don't try to get me cause I don't got anything! There, in plain, I don't own YuGiOh, got it? YAY.duh!  
  
Ok, sorry people I haven't update in a long long long time. I have been so busy and consumed in schoolwork and such that I didn't get a chance to update! TEACHERS ARE EVIL!!!  
  
Ok, I reread my story since its been awhile since I have written for it and I can se some confusing parts and I will try to clear them up. ^.^  
  
OK In the last chapter it says that Rea was at the hospital. Ok she was but no one but Yami and Bakura knows her and he was just standing at the doorway when Yami woke up and left before the whole Yami Bakura bashing thing there. Ok, Yami and Rea went out on a date and She is Egyptian. She has long black hair and is tall with Chocolate Brown eyes (remember that) and has a slightly muscular but thin build and a tan much like Malik Ishtar (Yes he is this story, he just hasn't popped up yet)  
  
All right, if you guys have any questions or are confused About something please review me with your questions and I will post your answers next chap!  
  
Ok, sorry for the long author's note there, here is the story!  
  
*********Chapter 7 ********  
  
Yami stayed the night at the hospital and left next afternoon. He really didn't like the place and the doctors just plain scared him.  
  
Amazingly enough, Seto Kaiba drove Yami to the game shop and made sure that he got home. Yami was really wondering why Kaiba was having such a change of heart towards the group. Maybe Mokuba had something to do with it or maybe Seto Kaiba; CEO of Kaiba Corp. was growing soft. That was.different.  
  
Yugi seemed to have known that this going to happen and was waiting at the game shop door for Yami to arrive. He looked relieved when he saw the limo pull up and Kaiba step out first followed by when he saw the limo pull up and Kaiba step out first followed by Yami. Kaiba helped Yami out of the limo and helped him to the door. Yami was just plain tired and wanted nothing more than to just go to bed.  
  
Kaiba and Yugi helped Yami to his Room and Kaiba went back into the hall as Yugi helped Yami into his bed. Yami lay down and was asleep almost instantly. Yugi sighed and muttered that the drugs the doctors gave him must still be in his system. He walked out of the room and closed to door to the dark unlit room and turned to Kaiba. Kaiba was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed but not in an annoyed or angering way. He was simply waiting.  
  
"Thank you Seto, for everything." Seto and Yugi looked each other straight in the eye and Seto Smiled lightly.  
  
"You did save my brother and me. I think I owed it to you. Besides, anything for you, love"  
  
(OK, I bet you guys are going, Where the hell did that come from?!, Yes Seto and Yugi are in a relationship but have kept it hidden. Don't so freaking shocked! Just cause Yugi likes guys doesn't mean Yami needs to!)  
  
Yugi giggled. Him and Seto had been in a relationship for nearly 7 months now and had managed to keep it a secret from everyone. Well, almost everyone.  
  
"I'm amazed that Malik hasn't told anyone. Usually he has a bigger mouth than the dog." Seto said smirking. Yugi couldn't help but laugh. He had tried to get Seto to stop calling Joey a Dog but gave up cause it only seemed to get worse.  
  
Malik Ishtar, the holder of the millennium Rod, was the only one aside from Grandpa that knew of their relationship. He had walked in on then making out in the boys' bathroom at school and had been sworn to secrecy about the little affair. He was rather shocked and probably traumatized by what he saw but he sure hid it good. Something Yugi and Seto were greatly grateful for. Grandpa knew because Seto had called Yugi constantly for a week full and had eavesdropped on one of their phone conversations. Yugi and Seto thought that Grandpa would object to their relationship, but he surprised them by encouraging it. He told them he was happy as long as they were happy and that's all that mattered. He promised not to tell anyone else till they were ready. He enjoyed making them squirm and sweat though. He would embarrass them every chance he got and he would laugh like a hyper 2- year-old.  
  
To say the least, they were getting along great.  
  
They couple walked into the living room and sat together on the couch. Normally they wouldn't do this for fear of being caught but they were considering telling everyone their little secret. Then they could love each other anywhere and not have to hide it.  
  
"So my little koi, when do you think we should tell them?" Yugi giggled at the name and snuggled up into Seto's arms.  
  
" Maybe we should tell them once Yami feels better. Its Thursday today isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How about this weekend Seto? We could have a little get together and."  
  
" Hit em with it!" Seto cut in and lightly yelled out in triumph. Yugi broke down in a fit giggles that caused Seto to Brake down into a laughing fit. Over the months of their relationship, Seto had become less uptight and smiled whenever he was with Yugi.  
  
As the two were trying to recover from their laughter they looked into each other's eyes and closed the space between their lips. They broke apart for only the need of breath. Seto brushed some of Yugi's bangs out of his angel face and held him close. Both stayed like that and they fell asleep.  
  
Grandpa Motou walked in the front door. He looked up and smiled to himself at the sight he found. Yugi cuddled up in Seto Kaiba's Arms, both asleep.  
  
He silently laid a blanket across the sleeping couple and went upstairs to check on Yami.  
  
As he entered Yami's room and looked to the sleeping Yami, he couldn't help but snicker. Yami was curled up into a ball buried in the blankets. His head looked like it was literally missing because of how buried into his pillow it was.  
  
He gently left the room and closed the door and sighed.  
  
"I think I'm going to take a nap."  
  
******************* Yo people! I hate to stop it there but if I get some time I will post up the next chapter. Sorry this chapter kinda dragged a lot and it was real mushy as my brother put it. HAHAHA! Bet you guys weren't expecting me to have Yugi and Seto together, talk about a twist in the plot! @.@ Anyhow, please review so I can put up more and thankyou to all of you who have reviewed me already!  
  
See ya next chap! 


	8. VIII

Hello All! I'm back and I am finally updating. I've been so busy and stuff that I just haven't had the time to update in a while. OK, a few things I am gonna explain. First yes Yugi and Seto Kaiba are together! At the beginning of the fic, Seto didn't seem to really care but that's because they have been keeping it a secret. Yami and Rea went out on the date but no one really knows what he was doing and Rea just kinda disappeared right now cause she just doesn't want to intrude on anything. If you guys have any other questions about this fic then just ask me and I'll fill you in. I have kinda changed the time if when this fic takes place. It one year after Duellist Kingdom which would make it after battle city and all those events.  
  
All right, time to get on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 8 ********************  
  
Rea walked down the street on her way to where Yami lives. She found out he was released from the hospital this morning and taken home. She spent some time trying to figure out where Yami lived until she found a picture of him on one of the paper stands. So he was the king of Games and known internationally. He had beaten the creator of Duel monsters Maximillion Pegasus and won the battle City Tournament. It wasn't very hard to find out that he lived at the Motou games shop after that and that's just where she was heading. She wanted to make sure Yami was OK and also meet his family.  
  
She had to admit he was quite attractive and it was a wonder that he didn't have a girlfriend already. She really liked him even though they had only just barely meet and didn't really know each other, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him and she felt a little weak at the knees when she looks at him. She turned another road and looked up to see the Game shop at the end of the street. She put the paper she was using as a guide as she walked into her purse. She reached the game shop and opened the door to hear the soft bells ring as she entered. She looked around to find that the main game sold was duel monsters. Why haven't I' heard of the game before if is so popular?'  
  
Upstairs Yugi awoke to the soft ring of the bells in the game shop and looked to find Seto still asleep with smile on his face. Yugi smiled and gently got up as to not wake Seto and go see the customer. He walked down the stairs and behind the counter. A woman no older than 20 with fair tanned skin and long black hair that draped over her shoulders. She wore a long white skirt that had intricate designs and a white tank top with and beige vest over top. She was gazing around the shop with curious eyes.  
  
"Hello. Can I help you?"  
  
She turned around to face Yugi and smiled softly. 'My, he looks like Yami almost. Maybe they are brothers they have the same hair too.'  
  
"Hello. Is this where Yami Motou lives?" Yugi raised a brow.  
  
"Yes miss but I'm afraid that he unavailable at the moment. Would you like me to give him a message?"  
  
Rea frowned slightly then smiled.  
  
"Could you please tell him that I came to see how he was doing and to give me a call if he can?"  
  
Yugi looked curious.  
  
" Do you know Yami?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just a friend. Heres my number." She handed Yugi a piece of paper with a phone number and he looked at it and nodded.  
  
" I'll let him know."  
  
" Thank you." With that she smoothly turned and walked out of the game shop.  
  
Yugi looked at the piece of paper and an evil grin spread across his face that looked all but innocent. 'so, Yami has got a girlfriend' he couldn't help but giggle at the thought. It was just so cute. And the girl looked and kinda like Isis. She probably was Egyptian. 'oh, this is gonna be fun'  
  
He walked up the stairs and put the paper on the living room table. Seto stirred and looked over to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi? How long have I been asleep?"  
  
" Not long."  
  
Seto rubbed his eyes and looked over at Yugi to notice the little grin that was on his koi's face and raised a brow.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
Yugi's grin spread wider and he had a little glitter in his eye that Seto rarely saw.  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you later"  
  
********************** * Two Days later*  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes to find his room dark and quiet. He blinked a few times and slowly sat up. The curtains had been drawn and little light was going through. He felt like he had slept for a month and slowly got out of bed.  
  
He stood up and heard a few bones snap from the stiffness and stretched his unused muscles. He felt no more pain in his head which meant that his head injury had mostly healed and that his bandages had been removed while he was asleep. 'I need a shower.' Yami walked over to his door causing a few bones to crack and opened his door and stepped into the hall which was much brighter than his room. He blinked till his eyes adjusted.  
  
He heard some voices coming from the living room and quickly found Joey's loud voice along with a few others and couldn't help but smirk. He walked down the hall passing a clock that showed it was 11:45 am and made his way to the living room. He peaked around the corner into the living room and found that Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Tea and Mai were all chatting. As he stood in the doorway, Bakura looked up and saw Yami and greeted him.  
  
"Hello there Yami." Yugi who had been facing away whipped around and smiled happily.  
  
" YAMI!"  
  
Yami smiled as Yugi ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Yami, You finally woke up! We were so worried! You didn't wake up and we called the doctor and he came and said that you were just sleeping but, god you scared me!" Joey nodded.  
  
" Yah man. He was like so worried he didn't eat all day yesterday!"  
  
Yami chuckled and returned the hug before breaking away and sitting down in a comfy chair.  
  
" I was just tired. I'm feeling a lot better now." He looked around at everyone. "Anything happen while I was resting."  
  
Bakura spoke with his British accent.  
  
" Well, the man who attacked you was charged and is in jail. Joey and Mai are dating again."  
  
Joey blushed and looked over to Mai who was grinning.  
  
"And you have been sleeping for two days now so, nothing really new has happened."  
  
Yami nodded. He looked over to Yugi to find him smirking at him and giggling silently to himself. This however soon turned into loud giggles that caused everyone to stare at him and then at Yami and start laughing. Yami looked at himself and blushed. He was still wearing the hospital gown and it looked quite funny on him.  
  
"Man, You look so funny in that!"  
  
"Yami, just don't turn around when you walk out!"  
  
Yami blushed even deeper realizing that the back of his gown didn't completely close and that he seemed to have lost all his other clothing.  
  
He slowly stood up and slowly walked backwards to the hall.  
  
"Yugi, I'm, just, going to take a shower." With that he vanished down the hallway and into the bathroom leaving Everyone else to uncontrolled laughter.  
  
***  
  
" Well that certainly feels better."  
  
Yami looked in the mirror in the bathroom. His hair was wet and drooped down to his shoulders and he had a towel rapped around his waist. He took another towel that hung by a rack and dried his hair. he brushed it into its usual spike and nodded his head in approval. He turned the to stack of clothes he set aside for himself and quickly changed into a black sleeveless shirt and black pants to match. After looking in the mirror, he scooped up the hospital gown and looked around for a place to put them. He eyes the hamper and bit his lip. Then gave up and just threw the 'cursed clothing' in the garbage.  
  
He exited the bathroom and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he was walking down the hall he heard some sounds in the living room. He strained his ears when he heard a muffled moan. someone was in the living room.  
  
//Yugi. Yugi?//  
  
/.../ No response came as his aibou side of the link was closed and Yami quietly snuck into the kitchen.  
  
He looked around until his eyes rested on the desired object hidden behind the microwave. He picked up grandpa's favourite baseball bat as he listened for anymore of the sounds. He slowly and silently made his way towards the living room. He stopped before he was in sight of the living room and listened yet again to hear rustling. He took a silent breath before turning the corned and silently stepping into the living room, bat in hand..  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
I turned into the living room.I scanned the room and looked over to the cou- OH MY HOLY RA!!! MY AIBOU AND KAIBA ARE MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH!!!!  
  
I blinked and realized that what I was seeing was definitely real. Oh god. I feel really dizzy.  
  
/ Yami?!?!/  
  
I think I'm falling on the floor cause its getting closer to me and my aibou and Kaiba are screaming at me now that I'm on the oh so lovely floor. I think I'll just take a nap and maybe I ll wake up in Egypt to find out that this whole thing has been some dream cause by a snake bite. Ah, snake bite...  
  
*****************  
  
Beholder: That was so not my best piece of writing. Except the part when Yami walks in and sees the sight that has now made him unconscious AGAIN! He was so shocked that he knida just went into lala land before passing out again.  
  
Yami: Why do I seem to be out cold for a lot of this fic?  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm not complaining.  
  
Seto: Hehe, hi Yami.  
  
Yami:*growl* WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!! COME HERE!!!  
  
Seto: EEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: those two will never grow up.  
  
Beholder:^.^;; I guess your right there. Well, a few updates here. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE BEEN DROWNING IN WORK! I will try to update more often and if not, just flame me to remind me. hehe. All right.  
  
People. I am going to switch the names here a little. Regular Bakura will now be referred to as Ryou and Y. Bakura will be referred to as Bakura. That's how I know them but when I started this fic, lets just say, that was a LONG time ago. I will eventually switch it in all the previous chapters. I will put another warning next chap as well. And if you people are actually reading this author note, then THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!  
  
Bakura: Dumb mortal.  
  
Beholder: I heard that!  
  
See ya next chap!  
  
And no I am not crazy! dumb mortals...  
  
Bakura: Hey! You can't say that!  
  
Beholder : And why not?  
  
Bakura: cuase you are mortal.  
  
Beholder: WAH!!! *wails*  
  
Bakura: why me...? 


	9. IV

Beholder: You people love me! You reviewed! But Holy cow! I have not updated in like ever! People must think that I have given up on this fic! I am such a bad writer!  
  
Bakura: Yes you are!  
  
Beholder: Why YOU!!!  
  
Bakura: AHHHH!!!  
  
Yami:.  
  
Seto: Something tells me that Beholder is just hyper or something.  
  
Yugi: I think I know what you mean, Yami has this thing when he drinks orange juice. One time both Yami and Beholder both drank it and were bouncing off the walls!  
  
Yami: When did that happen?  
  
Seto: o.O  
  
Yugi: See, he can't even remember it!  
  
Bakura: AAHHHHHHHHH! SHE IS, what the?! What are you doing?  
  
Beholder:*shivering* its so cold in here.  
  
Bakura: Are you alright, your looking kinda pale  
  
Beholder: I'm fine  
  
Yami: you look sick  
  
Beholder: If I were sick, I would be driving you guy's nuts!  
  
Bakura: Good point. So what's wrong? MORTAL!!!  
  
Beholder: SHUT UP!! Just let me rest and meh, so meh!  
  
Bakura: Oh great. Here we go with the whole meh thing again!  
  
Beholder: Well, lets get this fic on the road! Uh, guess what people! If you guys have any Ideas, please review them and I might put them into the fic. I am such a bad writer and my ideas stink so any ideas would be really welcomed!  
  
Remember that I am Referring Regular Bakura as Ryou and Yami Bakura as Bakura. I like it better that way And I will eventually change all the older chapters with this change soon!  
  
Alright, let's go!  
  
Bakura: May Ra have mercy on us  
  
Yami: On you? More like me! I'm never awake in this fic and its supposed to be about me! Wah!  
  
*****************  
  
Bakura growled at the TV The other team was winning by 3 points and his team was losing like it was better than winning! Ryou walked into the living room and shook his head at his Yami. Football had gotten into his Yami's head and now that he figured out how to work the TV, He was watching it every Thursday and Sunday.  
  
Bakura growled yet again as the other team made another touch down that ended the game, his team losing. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV cursing in Egyptian. He snapped his head in his hikari's direction and grinned. Ryou was in the kitchen trying to reach a bowl that was out of his reach above the fridge. He got up and leaned against the frame of the kitchen entrance at grinning his hikari who was on his toes trying to get the bowl. Ryou looked over to his Yami and stuck his tough out and reached again for the bowl.  
  
His Yami stuck his tough out in response and watched as his Hikari still reached for the ever-annoying bowl on the refrigerator. Ryou gave a startled squeak as he lost his balance and fell over with everything on the fridge going down with him. Bakura broke out laughing and was holding his sides. He looked up to the pile of plastic containers and bowls and a very annoyed looking Ryou who was glaring knives and daggers at his Yami. Unfortunately, this turned out to make Bakura laugh harder and fall on the fall laughing like crazy. Ryou stood up and picked up all the evil tuper ware and nearly threw it on top of the fridge. He pouted and walked to the counter and slammed the bowl on it. He turned to his Yami who was getting up but still chuckling to himself.  
  
/Oh! He is going to GET IT!!!!/  
  
//What was that butter fingers?//  
  
Ryou quickly turned to the sink and blocked of his Yami.  
  
'/ Gotta remember to block him. Ok, what was I doing again? Oh yah!/'  
  
Bakura watched as Ryou reached into a cabinet and pulled out a small box and a few other things. He raised a brow as his hikari got eggs out as well and with oil, milk and butter out of the fridge.  
  
'// I wonder what he's making?//'  
  
Bakura scatched his head then shrugged it off and turned to go to the bathroom. Ryou grinned at his Yami's back and continued to mix stuff in the bowl. He took out a mixer/ beater (whatever those are called, eh, me so dumb!) and mixed the contents till they looked like brown pudding. Ryou then reached into the cabinet below and puled out two round pans and put the brown mixture into the pans evenly. He then stuck them in the oven and turned up the timer to 30 minutes. He sighed and shoved all his dirt dishes in the dishwasher. He was just about to sit down when a frustrated yell was heard from the bathroom followed by some what he guess to be Egyptian cursing. He waited to see if he was needed when another yell echoed through the house making his ears ring.  
  
"RYOU!!!!!! THERE'S NO TOILET PARER!!!!!!"  
  
Ryou sweat dropped and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Uh, isn't they're any under the sink?"  
  
" DON"T YOU THINK I CHECKED THERE ALREADY!!! GET ME TOILET PAPER! NOW!!!!!"  
  
Ryou cringed and took off to the laundry room where they kept extra toilet paper. He was on his way back to the bathroom with a roll off the requested item in hand when the phone rang. He glared at the phone and stomped over to it. He watched it ring a few times then took a breath to calm himself and answered it.  
  
"Hello, Ryou speaking."  
  
*Ryou?! Oh my god thank you for answering! My Yami just fainted and he won't wake up! What should I do?! Should I call the hospital?! What."  
  
" Yugi! Calm down!" ' I wonder what happened?'  
  
"Now tell me what happened slowly."  
  
*After you guys left, Seto came by and wanted to know how we were doing*  
  
'When did Kaiba take an interest in Yugi and Yami's health?'  
  
*Anyway, Seto and me were in the Living room and Yami walks into the room and faints with this freaked out look on his face! What do I do? He won't wake up!*  
  
' Why would Yami be so freaked?'  
  
"Yugi, do you know what might have freaked him out?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
" Yugi?"  
  
*Oh my god. Ryou could you come over please, I think I know what might have scared him but I. Could you come over right away?!"  
  
Ryou sighed and looked over to the oven which still had five minutes left to go. He rubbed his head and groaned.  
  
" I'll be over in a few minutes Yugi."  
  
*Thankyou! See you soon, Hurry!* Click.  
  
Ryou hung up the phone and picked up the toilet paper roll. He didn't even knock on the door. He threw open the door, pelted the toilet paper at what he hoped was his Yami's head and slammed the door shut.  
  
****  
  
Bakura finished up in the bathroom and rubbed his head. Ryou could throw really hard even with soft stuff. He silently walked into the kitchen where Ryou was pulling the pans out of the oven, a sweet smell had filled the room. He knew that smell and grinned. Ryou placed the pans on the counter before turning to his Yami who didn't realize he knew he was there.  
  
" We are going to Yugi's. Now"  
  
Bakura blinked at the blankness in Ryou's voice. Something was up. Or Ryou was just PMSing. Probably the second choice.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Bakura started out of his thought to look at Ryou. Ryou just heard everything he just thought. 'Oh, shit he looks pissed'  
  
" Lets go Bakura."  
  
***********************  
  
Beholder: There we go! Another chappie! I will try to update like at least every two weeks. My freaking teachers are evil and give to much homework that is humanly possible to complete!  
  
Bakura: What's up with Ryou? He is starting to scare me. His temper is just as bad as mine is!  
  
Yami: I thought that wasn't possible  
  
Bakura: Shut it Pharaoh  
  
Yami: And I love you too Bakura  
  
Bakura: Well I don't so just shut it  
  
Yami: fine *cute pout*  
  
Bakura: Are you trying to seduce me here?  
  
Yami: you're a very disturbed asshole, you know that?  
  
Bakura: And you are a very stupid bakayauro!  
  
Seto: *to Beholder* It never ends does it?  
  
Beholder: *to Seto* Nope 


	10. X

Beholder: Hey All! I am back and with another chappie  
  
Bakura: What torture are you going to bestow on us today?  
  
Beholder: I'll try not to make it too painful, hehe  
  
Bakura: you are one evil mortal!  
  
Beholder: Oh why thank you! ^o^ Yay!  
  
Yami: Am I going to wake up yet in the chapter?!  
  
Beholder: Eh!?  
  
Bakura: What crawled us your ass and died?  
  
Yami: This story is supposed to be on me, ME!  
  
Bakura: Its not all about you!  
  
Seto: What are they going on about now?  
  
Beholder: who this story is on  
  
Seto: I should start bringing Aspirin with me  
  
Beholder: you and me both u.u;;  
  
Bakura: you are a spoiled little brat!  
  
Yami: And you're a smelly old thief!!  
  
Bakura: CAN IT YOU PIECE OF RA CRAP!!!  
  
Yami: WHY SHOULD I?! I WAS THE ONE THAT WALKED IN THE ROOM WHEN MY AUBOI AND KAIBA WERE MAKING OUT!!!!!  
  
Bakura: I'VE SEEN MY HIKARI DO WORSE!! AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T GET TOILET PAPER IN THE HEAD!  
  
Yami: BAKA!!  
  
Bakura: BAKAYAURO!!  
  
Seto: SCAZMOUS!!!!!  
  
Yami: O.O;;  
  
Bakura: @.@;;  
  
Beholder: LOL, that worked  
  
Seto: That was Greek!  
  
Beholder: And it meant. Guess what, you guys can guess!  
  
Yami and Bakura: *groan*  
  
Beholder: Yay! Let's start this fic up shall we!  
  
Seto: Lets! Yay!  
  
********************* Chapter 10  
  
Ryou and Bakura walked over to Yugi's house in silence. Bakura seemed to be afraid to ask his seemingly 'angry' aibou what was going on so he just kept his mouth shut. He preferred to keep his mouth thank you very much.  
  
Ryou calmly walked up to the Game Shop and entered the door with Bakura following. The soft ring of the bells sounded and they continued down to the end of the shop and took the stairs to the top of the Game shop where Yugi lived. Ryou went up and the stairs with Bakura only three steps behind him.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Ryou?!"  
  
"Yes Yugi. Were coming up!"  
  
Ryou reached the top and turned into the living room to find Yugi and Seto Kaiba on either side of an unconscious Yami on the floor. Bakura raised a brow while Ryou spoke.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Yugi looked up to Ryou. 'Should I tell him what Yami saw or.'  
  
Ryou could see the hesitation in Yugi's eyes. He motioned for Yugi to step into the hall way with him. Yugi nodded and got up and went into the hallway with Ryou leaving Kaiba and Bakura with the fainted Yami.  
  
Kaiba glared at Bakura and Bakura only returned the favor.  
  
"What're you doing here Thief?"  
  
Bakura snorted and leaned against the wall. He looked over to Kaiba, malice in his eyes.  
  
"My aibou brought me here."  
  
Kaiba grinned.  
  
" I never saw as one to take orders."  
  
Bakura growled.  
  
"Watch it Kaiba. You might find yourself in trouble one day and I just might not help you."  
  
Kaiba, glared and then grinned again.  
  
"Ryou wouldn't like that."  
  
"Shut up Kaiba."  
  
Silence followed till Bakura sighed and broke the silence.  
  
"So, what did you do to him?"  
  
"What make you think I did anything?"  
  
"Alright, don't eat me!"  
  
Kaiba sighed and put a hand to his head. He evidently had a headache.  
  
" He walked in, and, fainted."  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes and looked straight at Kaiba. Something was missing here.  
  
" What would cause him to Faint? Did he see something that might have made him faint? Are you not telling me something Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba looked surprised, something you don't see too often. Bakura knelt down to Yami and examined him. His pulse was normal and he wasn't with fever. He was just out cold.  
  
They looked up as Yugi and Ryou entered the room again. Yugi had a slight blush on his checks and Kaiba seemed to go slightly pink as well. Ryou seemed a little stunned as well. "So, what ha." Bakura was interrupted by a groan below him. He looked down to see Yami coming around. Yugi knelt down next to Yami. Yami's eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times.  
  
".Yugi?"  
  
" Yami? Are you ok?"  
  
Yami put a hand to his head and seemed to think for a moment before he went stiff. Before anyone knew what was going on Yami leapt up and tackled Kaiba, trying to strangle him. Kaiba stuggled against the evidently very angry ex- pharaoh. Bakura and Ryou were trying to pry Yami o of Kaiba while Yugi was trying to get Yami's hands off of Kaiba's neck..  
  
They finally got Yami away from Kaiba who was wheezing and coughing on the floor with Yugi rubbing his back while Bakura and Ryou held back a pissed Yami. Bakura grunted as Yami struggled against him to get to Kaiba.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLUM PHARAOH?!"  
  
Yami stopped struggling and was breathing like a wild bull and glaring with eyes narrowed to slits directly at Kaiba. Yami huffed as he growled.  
  
"That son a bitch was kissing my aibou, KISSING MY AIBOU!! I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!! I'LL RIP HIS EYES OUT!!!"  
  
Bakura's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Ryou and Bakura seated Yami down in a chair. Bakura looked over at Yugi whom was knelt down to Kaiba who was still catching his breath. Both were looking at Yami with horror filed eyes. Bakura simply stared at the two before looking back wide eyed at Yami who was calming down and being eased by Ryou.  
  
"Yami, calm down, that's right, breath, just take a deep breath. There you go."  
  
Yami calmed down and raised his head to look at Kaiba. He growled and sat back still watching Kaiba with full anger in his eyes.  
  
Bakura sat down on one of the couch's and blinked a few times. 'Well, that was shocker.' He looked over at Kaiba and Yugi who were still on the ground. He couldn't contain himself and had to ask.  
  
"Yugi, your gay?"  
  
Yugi froze and slowly looked up at Bakura. He swallowed and nodded slowly. Bakura blinked yet again and looked over at Yami who was watching with an intense look. Bakura looked to Kaiba.  
  
" And you are too, with Yugi?"  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes as he waited for the question to be answered. Kaiba paled and ever so slowly nodded. Yami shot up from his chair but was pushed right back down by Ryou. He glared at Kaiba like it would set him on fire if he did hard enough.  
  
Ryou turned to Yami with a calm look and knelt down in front of him, blocking Yami's view of Kaiba. He looked into Yami's eyes which were filed with anger to the brim.  
  
" Yami. What did you see?"  
  
Yami went red as he answered.  
  
" I saw, my aibou and the bastard Kaiba making out on the couch!"  
  
Cars crashed, buildings collapsed, planes blew up and people choked. Yami was pissed. It was safe to say that Kaiba could fear for his life.  
  
Ryou sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'Why does this need to be so difficult?'  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes at Yami and through the mental told Ryou to sit. Ryou did so with out any argument as Bakura walked up to Yami and looked him straight in the eye. Yami's eyes were a dark crimson that sparkled with the fury he felt for Kaiba at the moment.  
  
" Do you care for Yugi?"  
  
Yami blinked and narrowed his eyes further at the tomb robber.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You heard me Yami! Do care for you Hikari?!"  
  
The sternness in his voice shocked Yami. Not that Bakura hadn't used a stern voice before, but the subject that he was using it on was somewhat shocking.  
  
" Off course I d.."  
  
"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING BLOWING UP FOR?!"  
  
Yami and pretty much everyone else in the room started at the intensity and loudness of Bakura's voice.  
  
" IF YOU REALLY CARE FOR YUGI THEN WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO HIM?! I KNOW YOU HATE KAIBA BUT HAVE YOU ASKED YUGI ABOUT IT AT ALL?! IT CERTAINLY DOES NOT LOOK LIKE IT! YOU HAVE ONLY THOUGHT HOW MUCH KAIBA IS PISSING YOU OFF! BUT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT YUGI FEELS HERE?!"  
  
Yami stared wide-eyed at the tomb robber in front of him. Everyone else was pretty much in the same pretty little position as well. It was shocking just how much Bakura seemed to care about this whole topic.  
  
" But its Kaiba."  
  
Bakura huffed, face red.  
  
" Yami, WHO CARES IF IT KAIBA OR ANYOTHER PERSON FOR THAT MATTER?! AS LONG AS THAT WHAT YUGI WANTS THEN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH IT?!"  
  
" I don't trust him!" Yami screeched. Bakura huffed again and spun around to face Yugi and Kaiba.  
  
"How long?"  
  
Yugi and Kaiba glanced at each other. Seto spoke.  
  
"Seven Months."  
  
Bakura spun back on his heel to Yami who was looking quite like a goldfish out of water the way he was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly.  
  
" See pharaoh. They have had each other for seven months and not once did Yugi come home with a scratch or bruise and he never came home crying because Kaiba has done anything to him. If Kaiba were to do something, them don't you think it would have happened already?"  
  
Yami looked behind Bakura at Kaiba and Yugi whom were looking fearfully at him. Yami downcast his eyes hiding his eyes.  
  
" I don't know anymore. I am so confused. I."  
  
His voice was hoarse. He looked up for a moment at Yugi. He slowly looked back down. Silence filled the room.  
  
Bakura calmly turned and walked into the hall. Ryou motioned for Yugi and Seto to follow. Yami watched as everyone left the room leaving him alone. He closed his eyes tightly. He had done that much? He had made Yugi fear him. His eyes were filled with fear of him. After a few minutes that seemed an eternity to Yami he softly and silently stood up and walked upstairs.  
  
***** Yami sat on his bed. He hadn't left the room for hours and was sure that everyone had left and that Yugi had gone to bed, too afraid to so say good night to him. Yami looked over his room again. Everything that was his was now gone and in the duffel bag at his bed which also contained his clothes and every other belonging he owned. Anything that was Yugi's he left. He closed his eyes and another tear rolled out over his check.  
  
Yami stood up and took the duffel bag and carried it out to the hallway. He placed it down softly as he stopped at Yugi'' door and carefully as to not make a sound. He opened Yugi's door. Yugi was lying in bed, with a sad look on his face even in sleep.  
  
Yami winced mentally. In the morning, more tears would follow the old ones he had created tonight. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. He set it on Yugi's nightstand. He gently knelt down and placed a soft kiss on his Hikari's forehead. He smiled softly and looked at Yugi a last time before walking out of the room and silently closing the door.  
  
Grandpa had evidently not returned and had called saying that he was helping out an old friend so he wouldn't be home tonight or the next few nights. Yami carried his bag to the door and unlocked the door stepping out into the cool night air. He soundlessly closed the door behind him and locked it with his key. He hesitated before putting the key into his pocket.  
  
He looked behind him as he walked down the street, looking at the game shop one last time. He smiled softly and almost inaudibly whispered.  
  
" Goodbye my light, my Yugi."  
  
With that he walked away, leaving everything he cared for behind him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Beholder: What the ? That was not how I had planed this but it just came out like that! I had a totally different idea in mind here but that totally twisted into something that I was not expecting!  
  
Yami: You mean you never wanted me to run away?  
  
Beholder: NO! That's so sad! I can't believe I just wrote that. What with that?!  
  
Bakura: I'm fine with it  
  
Yami: I could always go back you know  
  
Beholder: Lets see what else the random typing of the keys had planned instead. This is really freaking me out. I am not kidding! I totally had something different planned for this chap but it totally changed!  
  
Bakura: Your freaking out over a fic!  
  
Beholder: Yes I am! And you might want to shut up cause this fic is the only reason that you're even in existence!  
  
Yami: You got told oh yah!  
  
Bakura: Ah will you shut up already!  
  
Yami: Make me!  
  
Bakura: Fine *kisses Yami*  
  
Yami: o.O''''''''''''''''''  
  
Bakura: You shut up! I knew that would work! ^.^  
  
Yami: #.#''''''''''''''''  
  
Beholder: U.U;; Ok there that was really weird there!  
  
Seto: tell me about it  
  
Yami: *.*'''''''''''  
  
Seto: Hi Yami! How are you?  
  
Yami: x.x  
  
Seto: I guess your not so good then huh?  
  
Beholder: dumb characters. I can't help it but these guys are really starting to scare me.  
  
Bakura: Good!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Beholder: I can do that too! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *Gasp*  
  
Bakura: You are dumb aren't you?  
  
Beholder: Shut. up..*couph*  
  
Seto: Push the little purple button on the bottom people and tell us what you think!  
  
Beholder: Ok, I am really tired now so off to bed with me! I have classes tomorrow, I should say today since its like 3 in the morning and I haven't really slept an I have a test so I will see all you good readers soon! Wuv you all! See ya next chap!  
  
Bakura: Night time fun hehe.  
  
Beholder: Dream on kid  
  
Bakura: Rats, hey! I am not a *smash!*  
  
Beholder: *holding frying pan* Oh yes you are!  
  
Yami: Now that is something I could fall asleep watching. Night all! 


	11. XI

Beholder: Back again!  
  
Bakura: Oh joy.  
  
Beholder: I am really starting to consider removing you from me author notes here cause all you do is put me down!  
  
Bakura: NNNOOOOOO!! I'M SORRY!! I WANT TO BE HERE!!!  
  
Beholder: Much better ^.^  
  
Bakura: To torment Yami  
  
Beholder: BAKURA!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: U.U'  
  
Yami: Why did I leave?  
  
Beholder: you felt you failed as a Yami so you left  
  
Yami: YOU MADE ME CRY?!  
  
Beholder: That was out of pure pleasure ^.~  
  
Yami: Where in Ra's name am I going?!  
  
Beholder: I didn't know you could go anywhere in Ra's name?  
  
Bakura: *chuckles*  
  
Yami: urghhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Someone ate burnt eggs or something cause Yami is really not in a good mood  
  
Beholder: o.o''' anyway, I am loaded on pixie sticks here and am supposed to be doing homework but this is more important so let the random typing begin! Lets see where the keyboard takes us today!  
  
Seto: Oh god..  
  
Chapter 11 ****************  
  
Rea walked down the street bags of groceries in one hand and umbrella in other. The rain was coming down in torrents and she could barely see three feet in front of her. She crossed the road as the last car drove past and ran to the sidewalk.  
  
Rea groaned frustrated as she examined her soaked skirt. She grumbled and continued walking nearly walking into a man with. wait a second, black, red and blond hair?  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami froze and didn't turn to face her, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder wearing nothing but Black Jeans and burgundy sleeveless shirt (Boots, socks, etc. You get the picture!) which were soaking wet.  
  
Rea raised a brow in confusion. 'What is he doing? He's going to get sick! And what is that duffel bag on his shoulder, is he going somewhere?'  
  
Yami finally spoke but Rea noticed the tension in his voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yami, what are you doing out here in this weather? Its freezing and I know it's none of my business but are you going somewhere?"  
  
Yami stood for a moment before turning to face Rea. His appearance was shocking. Not only were his clothes drenched to the bone but his hair was dull and down from the heavy rain and his eyes seemed empty surrounded by pale face that was almost as white as the fresh snow in the winter. Yami looked down and mumbled.  
  
"I don't know where I'm going?"  
  
"Do you have anywhere to stay?"  
  
Yami bowed his head and slowly shook his head in response. Rea bit her lip in concern. 'He doesn't have anywhere to go. I can't just leave him out here and something tells me he's not going home.'  
  
Rea walked up in front of Yami and spoke in a soft voice with kindness.  
  
"Would you like to stay with me until you find somewhere else to go? That's is if you want to?"  
  
Yami looked up with dull but thankful eyes that made Rea want cry out why he so down. Rea smiled softly.  
  
"So is that a yes then?"  
  
Yami looked into her eyes and a small spark of His old blazing self flickered for a moment. He smiled a small thankful smile and nodded. Rea put the umbrella above the both of them and they walked to Rea's Apartment through the pouring rain.  
  
**********  
  
Rea set down the bags of groceries on the counter and quickly put the refrigerated item in the fridge. She walked down the hall to find Yami still standing at the front door dripping wet. She sighed in concern and led him to the couch and sat him down. It worried her how easily he seemed to follow her commands. She went and got a towel from he closet and rushed back into the living room where she left Yami.  
  
Yami stared straight ahead as if in a trance and didn't flinch and Rea wrap the towel around his slightly shaking form.  
  
"Yami, I want you to get out of those clothes, they're soaking wet and you'll get sick. I'll get you something to wear."  
  
Rea left the room to go to her spare room and opened the closet. She grabbed a pair of black pants and a loose white T-shirt. She examined them and nodded, "yes, these will do just fine. It's a good thing my brother left some of his clothes. Even though he never lived here he left some of his clothes. He said he didn't need them. Oh well. I sure miss him. Wait a minute. How long was Yami out there?"  
  
Rea entered the living room to find a set of wet clothes on the table and Yami wrapped in the towel she had given him. She set the clothes in front of him and took the wet clothes setting them aside.  
  
"Change into those Yami. I think they are a bit big but they should do I hope."  
  
After running around for a blanket, she returned to find Yami weakly pulling his shirt on. Shaking. She draped the blanket around his freezing form.  
  
Rea watched Yami's slouched form wrapped in the blanket. His hands were clutching tightly at the blanket making his knuckle turn white. His hair was damp and not as lively as it usually was.  
  
She stared into her cup deep in thought. 'His eyes are so empty. He's hurting so badly, but I don't know what I should do. I wonder how long he was out there in that freezing rain. God his lips are almost blue. He might have hypothermia!' She sat beside Yami and hesitantly reached for his hand.  
  
Yami jumped at the warm hand on his and looked up into Rea's eyes. They hold more beauty than the stars on a black night over the sea. He slowly relaxed and his hands loosened their death grip on the blanket. He felt so cold. He hadn't realized how tired and cold he felt. His bones ached and his skull throbbed. He coughed as a shortage of breath caught in his chest, his body shaking violently with each cough. Rea rubbed his back and the coughing died down. She slowly laid Yami on the couch and draped an extra blanket over him. He wanted so bad to just sleep and let his eyes close.  
  
" Yami. Don't you dare fall asleep!" Rea's plea slowly sunk into Yami's mind and he cracked open his eyes to se her frantic face. He tried to speak but his voice seemed to have left him long ago. Rea voiced what she tough he was trying to say.  
  
" I know your tired Yami, but you have to stay awake. You have hypothermia. You're shaking and you're freezing. And I know you're tired, but if you fall asleep Yami, you might not wake up."  
  
Yami didn't respond but his eyes were open and looking at her meaning that he was awake. She ran off and got some extra pillows and blankets and covered Yami. After about 50 Blankets and pillows that were under the spirits head, Rea held Yami's ice cold hand. 'Ra, he's till freezing. I don't have any other choice." She quickly threw off her sweater and gently slid under the many blankets beside Yami. She pushed herself right to his shaking body and hugged him close trying to warm him up. 'Come on Yami. Warm up."  
  
They lied like that for a while and Yami struggled to stay awake with Rea's reminders. After what seemed like hours his shivering stopped and his body wasn't half as cold as it was. Rea breathed a sigh of relief. Both of them didn't move to break apart and Rea hugged Yami. The warmth make Yami feel so relaxed and all the more tired. But he felt a lot warmer. His eyes started to droop and he fought the sleep that was trying to claim him until Rea's soft voice broke his struggle.  
  
" Its okay Yami, You can rest now. I'll be right here."  
  
And with that Yami surrendered to the welcoming world of sleep.  
  
****** Seto Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Tristin and Tea drove inside Kaiba's Limo to Yugi's house. Everyone had heard of the fight by now from Ryou and Bakura and they were going over to check up on Yugi and Yami. The group had all stayed the night at Kaiba's house the night before and planned on a day of fun in the outdoors but the thunder they awoke to caused that idea to go down the gutter. It was currently eight in the morning but no one was worried about that since they knew Yugi was an early riser, unlike Yami who sometimes slept till noon.  
  
Kaiba looked to the other teens in his limo. Ryou was sitting next to the window watching the scenery go by with Bakura asleep with his head on Ryou's shoulder. Tristin sat next to Bakura and also beside Tea who was also watching out the window that was covered in rain droplets that never ceased to stop falling on the clear glass. Joey sat next to Kaiba but unlike he his usual fidgeting when being so close to his enemy, he was sitting silently half-asleep.  
  
Kaiba smiled to himself in at peace. This was the only peaceful moment he had had since the day before with Yami finding out about him and Yugi being together. After Seto and the Bakuras left the day before from the game shop, Ryou and Bakura called everyone to Kaiba's house and the truth was told.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kaiba's House*  
  
Kaiba fidgeted as everyone watched him for the big news that they had been called for. He wasn't really looking forward to their reactions after seeing Yami's previously and he was wondering if Joey would actually kill him.  
  
Bakura cleared his throat, which snapped Kaiba out of his train of thought. He sighed as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"The reason Ryou and Bakura called you guys here today is because they wanted me to tell you."  
  
Bakura growled.  
  
"Geeze Kaiba! Your making it look like someone died." Ryou glared at his Yami who smirked.  
  
" Just tell em already!" Bakura oh so nicely encouraged which earned him a burning glare from Ryou and confused faces from the others except Kaiba. Kaiba breathed before declaring in bold and absolutely terrified words.  
  
" I'm going out with Yugi. Me and Yugi are a couple and we have been Seven months now."  
  
Everyone was silent as they absorbed this piece of news. Joey broke the silence.  
  
" Well bout time you came out! I was getting really annoyed with ya not telling anyone!"  
  
Everyone, including Kaiba's, jaws dropped to the floor. Joey smiled and leaned back in his chair. Kaiba tried not to choke over his words.  
  
"Y-You Knew?!"  
  
Joey laughed and shock his head at the red Kaiba. Everyone started at him like he grew another head.  
  
" I've known for like months that you guys were going out! I just kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't ruin the fun! Ha! Kaiba, You are one dumb Guinness"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Kaiba sighed. The group soon found out about Yami's reaction and Joey wasn't laughing one bit at the end of hearing it. Everyone ended up staying the night and planning ways to cheer their friends up, and maybe cool Yami off a bit.  
  
The game shop came into view but Kaiba frowned. The lights weren't on in any of the rooms and the shop sign read close which was odd considering it was usually open by now. The limo dropped everyone off at the front of the game shop under the small entranceway. Joey knocked on the door and waited with everyone. A minute went by and no one answer the door. Bakura growled as he was cold and it was wet out. Joey knocked again only to receive no response. Kaiba frowned and walked up to the door. He reached in his trench coat pocket and pulled out a key and placed it in the lock on the door. Joey raised a brow.  
  
"Since when did you have a key to the Game shop Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Since Grandpa gave one to me a few months ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The door opened and the group stepped inside the dark game shop. Everyone hung up their coats on the hanger by the door and slipped off their shoes. They walked with Kaiba in the lead. He bit his lip. 'What's going on? Where's Yugi? He is usually up and running the shop by now?'  
  
Joey stepped in front of Kaiba.  
  
"Yug? Ya here?" The shop was silent and everyone exchanged glances. They walked to the back of the shop and went the stairs that lead to the second floor where Yugi lived. They walked into the living room. Ryou looked around the room as everyone sat down in couches except Kaiba, Bakura, Ryou and Joey. Bakura walked into the kitchen and squinted his eyes in the darkness trying to see. He heard Kaiba and Joey go past the hall toward the bedrooms.  
  
Kaiba knocked on Yugi's bedroom door gently before entering, Joey right behind him. Yugi was no where to be found I his room. Joey walked out to the hall again knocked on Yami's door before entering. No one there either. Joey and Kaiba both walked into the hall.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!!"  
  
Seto and Joey jumped at the sudden and very load screech that erupted from the kitchen.  
  
" Uh Joey, was Bakura?"  
  
" Ok, that sounded freaky, I wonder if he found a rat or something."  
  
Kaiba smirked at Joey.  
  
" Just what you'd need to get a workout eh?"  
  
Joey sweatdroped.  
  
" That's' cats Kaiba. Cats chase rats, not dogs."  
  
The conversation was cut short though by Ryou's slightly freaked and frightened voice.  
  
" PUT THAT DOWN!! PLEASE YUGI! PUT THAT DOWN!!!"  
  
At this Kaiba shot off towards the kitchen with Joey right behind him. They burst into the kitchen and Joey sweatdropped. Ryou was pleading with a frying pan armed Yugi. Yugi's normally neat and spiked hair drooped and his eyes were red from what looked like tears. His eyes danced with a wild rage of sorrow and anger. Kaiba's eyes widened while Joey stared at Bakura whom at the moment was lying on the ground facing away from them in a slightly curled position. Joey could imagine what Yugi had done to Bakura with that quite dangerous frying pan.  
  
Yugi was almost hyperventilating. Ryou stood in his pleading position and Kaiba and Joey were somewhat trying to absorb the scene in front of them, Yugi had never been violent, ever as far as both knew. But currently Yugi looked like he was about to pound anyone who came close enough to a bloody pulp. Seto spoke in a soft and comforting voice.  
  
"Yugi. Put the pan down." He slowly inched towards Yugi. "Come on Yugi. Put that down, it's me Seto." Yugi held the pan above his head with a shaking arm and Kaiba halted. Something was really wrong here.  
  
" Yugi. Please."  
  
Yugi suddenly fell to his knees and the pan fell to the floor with a loud clatter. He brought his hands to his face and rocked back and forth sobbing into his hands. Kaiba was at his side in an instant and pulled Yugi into a hug. Yugi sobbed miserably into Kaiba's shirt and Kaiba rubbed his back soothingly trying to calm his koi.  
  
Joey slowly made his way over to Bakura and choked back a snort of laughter. He turned to Ryou and pointed behind him to the fallen Yami bearly containing his laughter.  
  
" Uh Ryou, I think Bakura, might want some ice for that."  
  
Ryou looked at Joey confused and looked over to his Yami.  
  
/Bakura? Are you all right?/  
  
// .Owwwwwwwwwwwwww.. //  
  
Ryou knelt down to Bakura and tried to get him to sit up, but a shout from his mind link with Bakura halted him immediately.  
  
// NO!!! IT HURTS! OH GODS IT HURTS!!!!//  
  
" What hurts Bakura?"  
  
// OH RA IT HURTS!!//  
  
Ryou looked confused. Joey knelt down and whispered into his ear. Ryou's face turned bright red and he jumped up from his spot beside Bakura and ran to the freezer.  
  
Yugi's sobs were reduced to mere whimpers and sniffles now as Kaiba slowly rocked him Back and forth in his arms. Thought races though his head about what could have upset his little koi.  
  
Joey helped Bakura to his feet as Bakura held a bag of ice to his injured 'area' groaning in pain as Joey and Ryou carried him out of the kitchen.  
  
Kaiba gently lift Yugi in his arms and carried him into his room closing the door softly with his foot. He set Yugi down on the bed and sat beside him.  
  
" Yugi." Kaiba trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
  
" He left."  
  
"What?" Kaiba looked at Yugi confused. Yugi's eyes watered and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He slowly got off the bed and went to his nightstand and picked up a piece of paper. He clutched the paper with white fists and stared at it for a few moments and closed his red eyes.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and letting fresh tears stream down his puffy checks. He handed Kaiba the paper before sitting on the bed and pulling his legs up and hugging them to himself.  
  
'My dear hikari  
  
When I was re-awakened in the puzzle, the first thing I saw and felt was you. I felt the warmth and the love of your strong spirit and I knew from that very instant, that I would have to protect you.  
  
At first you never knew I was there, only guiding you whispers that grew stronger as our bond grew. We were two parts of a whole; I was part of you and not alone. We fighted and struggled together against everything and you became closer than a brother to me hikari. We shared life together destined to protect the world from the threat of danger from those hungry for power. We were one.  
  
Now, you have your own life to live and I fear that I am holding you back. I also feel that I do you more harm than good in trying to protect you. Our bond ever since I was reborn has been ever distancing us apart. Since I have become mortal again in this world, you have been living your life. I don't want you to be held back because of me and not enjoy life the way you should.  
  
Yugi, my hikari. My love for you will never die or be forgotten and you will always have a place in my ever-beating heart. I hope one day that we might meet again and that you will forgive me. Good bye my kind young light, never let the harshness of the world dull that spark that is your soul.  
  
Forever your brother  
  
Yami'  
  
**********  
  
Beholder: All right, I think that's a good place to stop. Took me forever to write and lots of revisions but I got it done.  
  
Bakura: YOU MADE ME GOT HIT IN THE BALLS?!?!  
  
Yami: I didn't know my hikari had it in him.  
  
Bakura: WELL HE SURE SEEMS TO!!! THAT BLOODY HURT!!!  
  
Yami: And why did you make me catch hypothermia?  
  
Beholder: You'll see. Ok, If anyone has any ideas foe this fic, review and let me know. Thanks!! 


	12. XII

Beholder: Ok, Something I really need to do and this makes up for all the times that I have forgotten to do this in any of my preveius chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: Beholder of the Shadows does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! She writes this for entertainment purposes only!! So Now leave me, the disclaimer, alone untill the next time this story is posted!!  
  
Beholder: Thank you disclaimer!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bye!! *vannishs*  
  
Bakura: Ok, there. Beholder: Who the heck was that?  
  
Beholder: The disclaimer  
  
Bakura: The disclaimer is a person?!  
  
Beholder: Yep!  
  
Bakura: uh. O.o'  
  
Beholder: OY! I have not updated in a long while eh? And my FF7 fic hasn't been touched since Christmas Holidays! Oy, I am going to update that soon cause I had a burst of ideas for that yesterday during washing dishes. Any way, this chapter is going to be a little weird so please don't get angry if its totally worth less that poop. I have been debating how to write this and I'm giving this my best shot cause this is probubly the hardest part.  
  
Bakura: Your just lazy  
  
Beholder: Bakura, go eat a fire truck or something, it should keep your mouth from moving for a while with sounds coming out  
  
Bakura: That was lame Beholder  
  
Yami: so.. WHY DO I HAVE HYPOTHERMIA?!?!  
  
Bakura: *backs away* eh? What the???  
  
Beholder: uh. hehe, Yami, just let me write this, I had to give you that so Rea could get shirtless and beisde you on the couch. WRONG IMAGE!!  
  
Bakura: WTF? You said it!  
  
Beholder: My friend Dark Raven was really making a huge thing bout it though. Oy, her lemony brain has read to many lemons  
  
Bakura: I see.  
  
Yami: O.O'  
  
Beholder: Well, lets get on with the show!!  
  
**************************** Chapter 12 ****************************  
  
Warmth, that and the cold that were battling in his body. The cold though, was losing the battle as the warmth spread through him, into his every body and soul. He felt the warmth that was so close to him and yet so far from his mind, like a shinning star that you could only see and never touch. His mind slowly was tugged back to his body and the achs and pain that came with it. He breathed deeply and slowly opened his eyes to see the blurred world around him. He blinked and his vision cleared to show he was covered in blankets upon blankets looking off of the side of a couch to an elegently decorated room with ancient Egyption trinkets and parchments on the walls. Slender arms wrapped around his chest from behind hugging him close to a warm body presses to his back.  
  
A confuzzed look spead to his features untill memeories of what happened quickly flashed in his mind. He had left, Left Yugi. Wandered for hours in the freezing night till morning. A women, Rea, she brought him home. A blush slowly rose to his pale checks as he recalled what had happened. Soft breaths brushed along the back of his neck and the warm body behind him brought warm heat to his body.  
  
It was silent in the room, only the sound of soft breathing being heard. He felt a soft russel of the blankets and soft voice spoke low in his ear.  
  
" Yami? Are you awake?"  
  
Yami's voice seemed to have fled him and he could only nod gentilly. He felt himself being brought into a sitting postion the arms and body left his own. He looked up into the soft eyes of Rea. Whom was looking right into his tired eyes. She smiled weakly, holding a blanket around herself above her chest. She smiled softly and placed he hand on his forehead. After a few moments she pulled her hand down and rested it on his shoulder.  
  
Yami continued to look into eyes that were full worry and kindness. She turned away and Yami brought his gaze down to see the bright sun light of late morning shining though the window in the tilled floor.  
  
Rea took half of the blankets and set them aside beside the couch. Picking up her sweater she pulled it over her head. She stood up and walked to her ktichen but paused as she heard a low weak voice behind her speak.  
  
" Thankyou."  
  
Rea turned and looked at Yami who was sitting on her couch, staring up at her, eyes shinning in the late sunlight that reflected like flames in the horizon. She smiled and nodded.  
  
" Anytime Yami. Anytime."  
  
She leaned he back against the entrance to the kitchen watching Yami intently as he sat with his head now slightly bowed in thought. She paused before speaking, her words soothing and welcoming.  
  
" So Yami, I was wondering if you would like to stay here. I know I asked you this before but I just want to makes sure. You were a little out of it when I first asked. You can stay as long as you wish untill you find somewhere else you want to go." 'Or never leave.'  
  
Rea's mind spoke the last part in her mind. She always had been alone in with no one else as family that was close by. And her 'brother' could only see her so much. They were close since the incident that brought them to be friends as close as brother and sister, but he had his own life that she hardly knew anything about and didn't want to take up his time all the time. She would have liked having someone in the empty apartment, and just so happens that this quite attractive man was in need of a place to stay. Oh, she hoped he would stay.  
  
Yami looked up at her, gaze never wavering. His voice was quite and slighlty sore from illness but still quite strong.  
  
" I don't want to be a burdon on you. But I don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
She smiled softly.  
  
"Is that a yes then?"  
  
His face relaxed slightly in a faint smile.  
  
" Yes. I suppose."  
  
Rea almost squeeked with joy, but she noded with a bright smile on her lips.  
  
" Alright then. Make your self at home. You can stay as long as you like."  
  
Yami nodded, a knot in his chest loosening with relief. He had somewhere to stay in this dark and dangerous world, and he couldn't help but trust her entirely.  
  
*********************  
  
The faint glow of the street light glowed on his white hair making it look a silver gold in the star filled night. Sighing softly, Ryou pushed his key into the lock of his front door and unlocked the door, pushing it open gently and closing softly behind him.  
  
He slipped off his shoes, shrugging off his coat and tossing it on the floor. Walking into kitchen he flicked on the light. A soft groan came from the living room couch and he looked over it to Bakura lying asleep with a bag of melted ice held to his groin where Yugi had hit him. That was three days ago and Bakura was still in pain, ice packs with him all the time, never leaving the house in those three days.  
  
Ryou sighed and smiled, taking the ice pack from his gentily snoring Yami's hand and draping a blanket over him. He tucked the edges around his Yami's form and stood up walking again to the kitchen and opening the refridgerator. Grabbing a rice pudding he plopped down on the other couch in the living room and began to eat slowly. His mind going back to what had happened that evening, he smiled into his pudding and closed his eyes.  
  
Who knew that Ryou would be dating the most beautiful girl he knew, he brown hair down to her waist and blazing green eyes could make him melt on the spot. Her soft voice and pink lips making him stare with the look of a love sik puppy and her pale skin soft to the touch.  
  
Finishing his pudding he set the plastic cup on the table and rested back into the couch. Over a year he had been seeing her. Her name, Anne, making his heart flutter. Now that he was out of school, he was training to be a teacher and also looking for someone to share a family with. And Anne seemed to be perfect.  
  
Ryou's thoughts turned tto his Yami whom would probubly he would part with if all that was to happen. Knowing Bakura, he would do fine on his own, with the job he had of teaching fighting to those who wanted to learn from the best, being of course Bakura.  
  
His thoughts then settled onto his friends whom hardly knew about his love life at the moment. Not that keeping it secret was easy with Joey snooping around. And Yug and Seto's relationship being out now, anything could cause his little secret love dating with the girl of his dreams to come out.  
  
He hadn't seen Yugi in nearly three days since they had found out Yami had left, and the hikari was very crushed. Seto had said that he was doing fine now, but not a word had been heard from him to anyone but Seto. He hoped Yugi would be alright. He would be crushed too if his Yami had left him.  
  
Looking over to his now snoring Yami, Ryou could only snort at his Yami. Bakura was friend as well as his brother, and losing him, would make him go over the edge.  
  
A shooting star passed in the skv as Ryou's eyes fell shut making him submit to the realm of sleep. 


	13. XIII

**Chapter 13  
**

* * *

Beholder: omg I'm alive!!! YAY!  
  
Bakura: grumble about bloody time..  
  
Yami: doing jumping jacks ITS ALIVE ITS ALIVE ITS ALIVE!  
  
Bakura: anime fall  
  
Beholder: gets on hands and knees and beg readers for forgiveness IM SO SORRY PEOPLE! LIFE HAS TAKEN SO MANY TURNS AND LIFE IS...sniffle...SO HARD!  
  
Bakura: You just figured that out?  
  
Beholder: raises up in front of Bakura, looming over him with demon eyes SHUT UP YOU TOMB ROBER!  
  
Bakura: .....eep!  
  
Yami: HAHAH!!! 

* * *

Ryou silently entered the house, closing the door behind him softly and slipping off his shoes. Glancing at the clock, he winced at the time, noting that it was well after midnight and his Yami had probably thrown a fit if he awoken to find him missing.  
  
Padding through the hallway, he silently entered the living room and peeked over the couch. Smiling, he suppressed a chuckling at his Yami, who was sprawled on the couch, a long since thawed ice pack over his sore spot from his injury from Yugi. Smirking, he gently lifted the ice pack and covered Bakura with a checkered blanket.  
  
Tossing the ice pack into the fridge in the kitchen, Ryou sighed, and plopped down on a chair, remembering the night. He really hadn't meant to be late, but like they say with dating someone you love, one thing always leads to another. Ryou blushed. He didn't know it was possible people could make out for that long and not die from suffocating each other. Not that he minded it of course, oh, he would have stayed longer if not for the worry for his Yami blowing up the house.  
  
Smiling, he got up and left for his room, hoping that his Yami hadn't noticed he had been gone. 

* * *

Yugi yawned in his sleep, blinking open one purple eye to glare at the sun streaming through the window. Why did the sun have to be so damn annoying in the morning and not let you sleep? Why? Yugi threw the thought aside, feeling the warm body behind him stir, and snuggled into the warm embrace of his koi.  
  
Smiling into the hair, Seto kissed Yugi's head and yawned, making Yugi giggle to himself. Cracking open an Eye, Seto gave Yugi a small playful scowl and started kissing down his neck.  
  
"Are you laughing at me Yugi Motou?" Seto purred sleepily, making Yugi break out into more giggles.  
  
Seto grinned evilly to himself, idea having just popped into his sleepy head. Flipping Yugi over so he was straddling him, he stared down at his little koi, evil glint never leaving his eyes, as his hands made they're way across Yugi's stomach. Yugi broke out into hysterical laughter, trying to beat off the hands assaulting his stomach. Seto grinned and kept tickling his lover until he was gasping for air from laughing so much. Crossing his arms and stared down at Yugi with a smirk. Yugi stared up lazily at Seto, breath slowing down to normal again.  
  
Seto smiled softly, having seen Yugi laughing. It had been so hard on him the first week that Yami left and even now, it still was, but Yugi was slowly starting to adjust, but the thought that Yami would come back any days now never left him mind. It was warming to Seto to see Yugi happy after how miserable he had been. Taking Yugi's hand, her kissed the delicate fingers, never taking his eyes from Yugi's. Yugi watched Seto, his yes drooping at his koi's actions.  
  
"I love you." Yugi said, brushing his fingers over Seto's checks. Seto kissed the fingers touching his face again, then pulled down, kissing tenderly at Yugi's soft lips. Wrapping his arms around Seto's neck, both melted into the kiss, bodies pressing against each other. With a gasp, they both stared in each other's eyes as they broke apart, breathing each other's scents. Seto stared at Yugi, drowning in the purple eyes of his lover.  
  
"I love you too, Yugi."  
  
With that, they both met again for another tender kiss. 

* * *

Stepping into the living room, Rea yawned and stretched, glaring at the clock. Night was just not long enough, and that left Rea still tired and cranky in the morning. Letting out another yawn, she turned to go and walk to go to the bathroom when she noticed the sleeping figure on her couch. A soft smile reaching her lips, she walked over and peered down at Yami, watching as he took soft breaths in his sleep, covered in a thick burgundy blanket wearing a dark blue T-shirt that was too baggy for him and served as PJ's. His hair poked all around his head, which was resting on a soft pillow Rea gave him.  
  
Rea reached down and gently brushed some of the bangs back from his eyes, marveling at the softness of the spiky hair. Stepping back, she turned and headed for the washroom, grabbing a towel before closing the door behind her. Setting the towel on the sink counter, she reached into her shower and turns on the water, pushing it all the way to hot so that it would warm up. Stripping down, she turned the knobs till the water was the right temperature and stepped into the jet of rushing water, letting it wash over her.  
  
Grabbing the soap, she cleaned herself, letting the bubbles and suds wash away down the drain and wetting her hair. As she lathered in shampoo into her long black her, thoughts of the stranger on her couch floated through her mind. He had been so sick for the first few days he had been at her apartment, and she came close to taking him to the hospital. By the fourth day, he had actually managed to stay awake long enough to eat some food, which gave her great relief. By the sixth day, Yami had awoken early, his fever gone. She was amazed how much he ate that day, considering he ate next to nothing the days before that. By the second week things had been better for her visitor and he was actually up and about, getting used to his new surroundings.  
  
She had taken the liberty of teaching Yami how to do some simple house tasks as he insisted that he do something helpful in thanks for letting him stay. Dusting had gone over fairly well with Yami, him being someone who liked things clean, same with washing dishes and the kitchen. Vacuuming on the other hand, had been an experience she didn't think she'd ever want to forget. She didn't think it possible for a grown man in this day and age to have never used one, but Yami was that exception and had had the funniest expression of fear when he had seen the sucking machine. The result after turning it on, was something that made her laugh too hard to breath.  
  
Rinsing the foamy lather from her hair, she took a palm-full of conditioner and lathered that into her hair, rinsing and just standing with her face being blasted by the water. Yes, things had been interesting, Yami was an interesting person, having told her about his life with his brother Yugi and his friends. He wouldn't tell her what had made him leave, but she knew that he would once he was ready. He had become like a best friend, and she had no problem telling him about her life and how her family had lived in Egypt. She also had explained that her parents had died a long time ago, which was why she had moved to Domino nearly 3 years ago after living in Egypt for many years.  
  
Shutting off the water, Rea stepped out onto the cool bathroom floor and grabbed the towel, drying herself off, drying her hair with the towel, she wrapped it around herself and stepped out and walked straight for her room. Pulling out her clothing from the closet, she dressed in a navy blue skirt with ripple designs on it and a cream coloured blouse. Brushing her damp hair out, she smiled at her reflection. Today, she was taking Yami out and she wanted it to be nice. He hadn't left the apartment since that one rainy morning she found him, and they had grown pretty close over the last three weeks. She almost dared to call it a date, though she had been on a date with him before, which had had him end up in the hospital before. Letting out a chuckle, she hoped today would be a little nicer to Yami. He seemed to attract trouble like a magnet. 

* * *

Gawking at all the people, Yami stared at the busy Market Street. Rea had insisted he come with her to pick up some food and he had agreed, not that he had ever gone before and he wondered if it was different from Egypt. Looking at giant crowd of swarming people, the thought that there were ALOT more people was the most obvious difference he noticed. Oh Ra, how did they manage not to trip over each other?  
  
Rea grinned and grabbed Yami's arm, pulling him and her into the crowd of Saturday shoppers. She loved the market, the people were so nice and the food was fresh and natural. Walking up to a Tomato stand, she grabbed a few plastic bags and handed one to Yami. Yami blinked at her, then looked at the large pile of Tomatoes that a large mob of woman were picking from. Looking back at Rea, he regretted to find her checking out the cucumbers, which left him to pick the tomatoes. Staring at all the red fruits, he scratched his head. How did you pick? They all looked alike! A woman beside him was examining a tomato and was popping them into a clear bag in her other hand when she found one she deemed good. Yami tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you tell me which Tomatoes are good to pick?"  
  
The woman blinked back at him, and he briefly wondered if she understood what he meant. Rea called his name and he looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Yami, you got the tomatoes?"  
  
Yami panicked, fumbling with his words.  
  
"uh uh, still picking!"  
  
Rea laughed and smiled at him, yelling over the loud crowd.  
  
"Don't take too long picking or they will be all picked out by the time you pick one!" With that she turned and headed towards the orange stand.  
  
Turning back to the tomato stand, he saw the woman he had tapped grinning at him as if now understanding, which looked kinda creepy since this woman must have been at least sixty.  
  
"Oh I see. This your first time coming to the market with your wife?"  
  
Yami nearly choked, but stifled it.  
  
"Uh , she's...just a friend...uh but yes this is..my first time and I don't know how I'm supposed to..." He glanced at the tomatoes, then back and the laughing old woman.  
  
"Oh come dear, I understand. Its not really that hard, let me show you how to pick out the good ones." With that she started picking through tomatoes and telling Yami how to tell which ones were too ripe, which ones were still not ripe enough, and which ones were bad. About ten minutes later, Yami had a full bag of perfect tomatoes.  
  
"Thank you. I did not know that was how you pick them."  
  
The old woman waved it off with a smile.  
  
"No worries dear, better find that 'friend' of yours before you lose her!"  
  
Yami's blushed, making a slight bow and taking off to find Rea, He found her at the end of the stands, having about seven bags full of different fruits and vegetables and a loaf of fresh bread in a basket, all bagged. Smiling as he came up, she eyed the nearly bursting bag tomatoes.  
  
"Wow, those look perfect! We can make spaghetti this week with all those." She smiled and let him out the tomatoes in the basket. They both went off to pay for the goods, then walked looked around at some of the smaller shops for nearly an hour before heading back to the apartment.  
  
Rea unlocked the door and smiled to herself as she watched Yami carry all the bags in. Oh what a gentleman. Grinning, she closed the door and started going through the bags and sorting them to be put away, while Yami started placing things in the fridge.  
  
They silently put away everything, save for a few tomatoes which stayed on the fruit rack over the counter. Both looked at each other, smiled shyly and went to their next task, Yami retreating to the bathroom and Rea to her bedroom. 

* * *

Bakura groaned, and turned over from his place on the couch, which produced a loud thump and a string of cursing as the Yami fell right off the cushions.  
  
Ryou sighed from his place in the kitchen at hearing that Bakura had fallen off the couch yet again in his sleep. Drying his hands in the sink, we walked over to the living room, to find Bakura cursing a storm in what he could have sworn was several ancient languages. Helping his Yami up on the couch, Ryou tried not to grin. Bakura simply sneered at the floor and let out a final curse before sitting back.  
  
It was just starting get dark out, the sun making its descent earlier now because of the upcoming fall. Ryou glanced at the clock on over the TV set and nearly yelped, bolting off the couch, nearly sending Bakura back to the floor.  
  
"I'm late!"  
  
Bakura blinked then glared dryly to his hikari and he skipped up the stairs two at a time. Mumbling, Bakura stretched his back, making it pop painfully.  
  
"Nice to know I'm loved...."  
  
The sounds of fast footsteps could be heard from upstairs. Glaring at the ceiling, Bakura briefly wondered what his hikari had been rushing of too all these nights, not coming back for hours, sometimes even the next morning. That set off a domino effect of thoughts in Bakura's mind. If he found out Ryou was hanging out at some bar getting drunk and high, or in a gang all these nights, there was going to be some serious answering to do. But then again, Ryou never came home looking drunk or bruised like that in a gang or bar. More just he looked a little ruffled up unusually happy to the extents it scared Bakura and made him wonder about his hikari's sanity.  
  
Bolting down the stairs, Ryou nearly skid into the wall wearing some form fitting black pants and dark blue shirt, which the millenium ring jingled over top of. Bakura raised his brow in question as Ryou grabbed his keys for the car he had recently bought and his wallet, grabbing a black jacket from the closet.  
  
"SorryBkaura,forgotaboutmydateseeyoulater!" And with that, out the door he was, leaving Bakura staring at the space he was just in with a blink look. Bakura stared for a few minutes, slowly trying to make sure he had heard that right. Did he say 'date'? 

* * *

Yami looked at his reflection in the mirror and let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. First night out with Rea since...the first time they had gone out. He could only hope that all muggers had the day off today because he really didn't feel like getting bashed in the head again. Letting out a weak smile, he also thought about the beach bar Rea and him had been to. She was something of an enigma to him, drawing him to her in an unexplainable way. He also noticed how she would look at him while she thought he wasn't looking sometimes. Well, maybe tonight they could talk about that little part of their 'relationship'.  
  
Rea glanced at the mirror in her room, checking the light makeup she had put on and smiling. Brushing out her hair, she thought about her and Yami's first date, and how much it drawn her to him. She hoped that tonight they could sit down and talk about how they were. She couldn't help but feel like they were caught in a loop together that was steadily drawing them closer. Not that she minded, after all he was one hell of a man to look at, knowing from experience when she had walked in on him in the bathroom. Oh, if he had bad relationships in the past, it definitely wasn't that body, oh no sir.  
  
The waves rolled into the beach, making the sand shift and glitter in the star light. The sky was freckled with glowing white stars on an endless dark sky, with the moon shining in crescent, wisps of cloud framing it. Two figures walked along the white sand beach, just beyond the reach of the watery waves. Their shoes in hand, bare feet shifting around the sand as they walked in it. Long black and multicolour spiked up hair swayed gently in the wind as they made their way across the sands, stopping at a bench where they both sat down side by side.  
  
"Its beautiful tonight."  
  
"Hmm, yes it is."  
  
Rea closed her eyes, letting the soft breeze and scent of the ocean wash over her. Yami watched her, eyes focused on those closed eyes and soft lips. Rea let out a content sigh, opening her eyes and looking out to the waters that reflected the sky like rippling crystal. It was calm, and the calm washed over both of them. Rea looked back at Yami to meet his dark crimson ((if I've said that his eyes are violet before, I'm sorry, but they will forever be crimson from now on)) eyes with her own. They swam in each other's gazes, until Rea looked down and took his hand gently. Yami also looked down at their hands. It was late, they had spent hours at the seaside bar, losing track of time as they simply sat and talked for the first few hours, then starred at each other in the eyes for even more. Eventually they walked down the beach shore together, silently enjoying each other's presence. Now, they sat together, hands intertwined.  
  
Yami stared their hands, feeling the warmth of Rea's hand in his own. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he spoke softly, almost afraid that he might break the calmness they were in.  
  
"...I never got to thank you for everything...You've been so caring and kind to me... and we've really, well, at I think we've grown rather close together. I'm guess that I'm intrigued by you, and that I might have some feelings for you, but...I know that we've only known each other for such a short time...and I understand if you...?"  
  
Rea looked up to Yami's eyes, which were locked on their intertwined hands. So many emotions were swimming through the violet orbs, like waters never ending currents on the ocean.  
  
Looking up at Rea, her face silhouetted by the moon's light, he reached hand up to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb, running it over the soft skin. Closing her eyes, Rea leaned into the touch, opening her eyes to see Yami's face bealy inches from her own, his warm breath mingling with her own.  
  
"...Rea..." Yami whispered, leaning forward just before her face. Eyes on each others, never leaving for an instant, breath mixing in the cool ocean breeze, and lips meeting tenderly as their eyes slipped closed, Rea's hand resting gently on the back of Yami's neck, other entwined in Yami's hand. Slowly, kindly, yet with so much love, they kissed, slowly breaking apart to stare into each other's eyes, breaths coming out in small puffs.  
  
"Yami...." Pulling him forward and wrapping her arms around his neck she embraced him in another more passionate kiss, Yami wrapping his arms around her and letting himself fall back onto the bench with her over him. 

* * *

The moon shone over the driveway at the Bakura household. All the lights long since turned off and the street a silent calm in the night. A dark figure stood in front of the window overlooking the street, staring out from the dark window into the night sky. Raising his head so his long white hair spread about his shoulders, Bakura let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes to the moonlight shining through the glass.  
  
Lights turned the corner at the end of the street and a car slowly drove up and parked in the drive way at an angle, making Bakura open his eyes. Waiting for the door of the car to open Bakura watched as Ryou stumbled out of the car, closing the car door and leaning against it sluggishly, shoulders shaking. Bakura frowned, walking around the short way to the front door and opening it just as Ryou stumbled his way up the steps, and tripping over his own feet on the last step, only to be caught in a set of strong arms.  
  
Bakura frowned down at the shaking mass in his arms, the muffled sounds making it hard to tell if Ryou was crying or laughing. Helping him stand, Ryou giggled as Bakura stood him up, blinking woozly at Bakura.  
  
Bakura stared at his hikari, watching him giggle to himself, while tears made their way down his cheeks over old ones, staining his flushed cheeks. Making a blank face at the smell of alcohol, he held Ryou by his shoulders to keep him standing, Bakura swallowed before opening his mouth to speak.  
  
"Ryou? What's wrong? Were you drinking? What happened? Ryou?" Bakura only got giggles in reply and an arm thrown drunkenly over his shoulder.  
  
"Aro Bahera! Gaud Afbernoun!"  
  
Shaking his head at Ryou in wonder, Bakura slowly lead Ryou in the door and through the hall into the kitchen, setting him down in a chair giggling.  
  
Rushing to the sink and grabbing a glass, he filled it with some water and came back over to Ryou, setting it on the table and sitting in front of the drunken hikari before him in a chair.  
  
"Ryou, tell me what happened."  
  
Twirling his finger, Ryou laughed at it, then looked at Bakura and let out an excited gasp.  
  
"ohhhhhh lookie! It Bakhera!" Ryou broke down into a fit of giggles at the end of that sentence.  
  
Bakura growled, grabbed Ryou by the shoulder roughly and shook him.  
  
"Come on you little idiot! Talk to me! Snap out of it!!" Slowly dropping his arms from Ryou, he waited, now that Ryou was silent and no longer giggling but looking forward blankly and drunkenly. Eyes closing for a brief moment, they reopened and slowly moved to Bakura, tears suddenly streaming down his cheeks again. A soft sob broke free from his throat and Bakura laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle-questioning look.  
  
"Ryou..?"  
  
Ryou then broke down in sobs, letting them rip through him and his shoulders shake with each one. Bakura's frown turned into worry and he slowly lent forward and hugged Ryou, letting the smaller cry into his shoulder helplessly. Muffled by the sobs, Ryou spoke.  
  
" Bakura... she....sob ...she...left...me Bakura...sob....She...left... I....d- don't understand...sob. Hiccup...I loved her...I loved her..."  
  
Bakura rubbed his hikari's back, trying to calm the upset man in his arms. Minutes passed and Ryou's sobs slowly died down, his breath slowing to even breaths as he drifted off in Bakura's arms as Bakura slowly rocked them back and forth like father would to his son. Placing a hand on the top of Ryou's hair, Bakura let out a tired sigh and glanced at the clock, then looking down at the sleeping mass in his arms. Smiling faintly, he carefully lifted the young man in his arms and walked slowly out, and up the stairs into Ryou's dark bedroom, laying him down and taking his shoes off, then covering him with the covers.  
  
He softly walked out and glanced at Ryou before closing the door, then leaning against the wall and running his hands over his face. Staring up through the window in the hall, he could see the moon, its glowing light seeping through the window onto the floor. Going down the stairs, he sat on the couch, laying back and taking a few moments to calm his mind. Staring up at the dark ceiling, he slowly let his brain clear, all the chaos of Ryou coming home the way he did and everything else that had been building in his mind vanish, leaving nothing but an empty silence in his mind. Only the thought of one person stayed in his mind, the person that could calm him and let him talk. He needed that person, and he would need to see that person soon if he wanted to clear his mind at all after tonight. It was long after due to pay his dear friend a visit. 

* * *

Yugi let out a soft groan as the phone rang on his lover's night stand. Who in gods name would be calling now? It was only...wow, ok, it was 11:30 already in the morning, but that was beside the point. Feeling Seto stir beside him he reached over and grabbed the phone, relishing the silence before bringing it to his ear and answering groggily.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dear Ra Yugi, don't tell me you were still asleep?" Yugi grinned to himself at the deep raspy voice over the phone while Seto sat up and stretched in the bed. "Hi Bakura"  
  
"Baka shrimp. I was wondering if you and dragon boy to come over for a while."  
  
Yugi sat up, frowning into the phone. Seto stood off the bed and padded over to the bathroom, swinging the door shut softly.  
  
"Bakura, either I'm still asleep or you just invited me and Seto over." A chuckle was heard over the line, and Yugi was deeply wondering if he really was asleep or if Bakura was drunk.  
  
"Yugi...If you must know the truth, and yes this may be the only time I ever tell the truth, frankly I'm too tired to care right now. But first, did you know anything about Ryou being in a relationship?"  
  
Yugi blinked a few times, registering Bakura's words before he scrunched up his face in confusion. Ryou had been in a relationship? Since when, and with who?  
  
"...wha? Ryou...was in a relationship? ..who?"  
  
Bakura sighed over the line, making him sound tired and worn out, something Yugi had never heard before from the tomb robber. Yugi glanced at Seto as he walked out of the bathroom, making Seto blink and mouth 'What's wrong?'.  
  
"I see....I guess Ryou had kept this a secret from you too then Yugi. I can also guess that if you had no idea then dragon boy and the rest of your group wouldn't have known. Damn it..."  
  
Yugi's frown deepened at Bakura's tone as Seto sat next to him with a worried frown of his own. Yugi bit his lip, not entirely sure how to comment when he didn't even really know what was happening to make Bakura seem so stressed. He knew something had to be wrong, but as to why Bakura had called him about it puzzled him. Normally Bakura would fix things himself and refuse to tell anyone what was wrong to begin with. But if this did involve Ryou, then maybe Bakura didn't think he could do it alone, and Yugi knew that admitting to not being able to do something himself would have been a big blow to his ego. But what could be so bad to make Bakura think that he couldn't handle it alone?  
  
"Since you answered my question Yugi, I'll tell you, that I need you to come see Ryou, and maybe watch him for a while. I'm going to be going somewhere... and I don't want to leave Ryou alone after what happened last night."  
  
Yugi's eyebrows shot into his hairline. Bakura was worried about Ryou's safety? And he wanted them to watch Ryou while he was gone for Ra knows what reason? Yugi swallowed a few times, giving Seto an utterly clueless look.  
  
"Um...alright. We'll try and come over around one or something..." Glancing at Seto and casting a pleading look, he got a worried look and nod as his response. "Yeah around one, is that alright?"  
  
"Yes Yugi that's fine... Thank you. I'll wait till you arrive" and With that Yugi heard the phone click and the tone, and sighed, placing the phone back on it cradle. Turning to Seto, he sighed and ran and hand through his hair, trying to find some way to explain to Seto what he knew and what he could guess was going on. 

* * *

Bakura hang up the phone and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. He pulled his hand away when he heard rapid footsteps above him and what sounded like a door being thrown open. Frowning, he raced up the stairs and glanced down the hall to find the bathroom door open, Ryou hunched over the toilet retching.  
  
Running over and kneeling beside his hikari, he held his lights hair back and rubbed his back gently while Ryou continued to empty his stomach into the toilet.  
  
After his heaves calmed down and Bakura was sure that Ryou wasn't going to throw up again, he wrapped an arm around his hikari and helped him stand up, leading him back to his room and gently sat him on the bed. Walking over to the linen closet, he grabbed a fresh face cloth and wet it under the bathroom sink, flushing the toilet on his way out and walking back into Ryou's room. Ryou sat on the bed stiffly, staring at the floor blankly, not really seeing anything, even as Bakura knelt in front of him and waved his hand on front of his face.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Bakura folded the damp cloth in his hands and gently wiped Ryou's face from his mess earlier, and resting his hand on Ryou's forehead, letting out a small wince.  
  
"Baka... your getting a fever..." finished cleaning his hikari's face he tossed the cloth in the laundry bin and walked back out into the hall, coming back a minute later with some fresh dampened cloths in his hands. Setting them on the nightstand, he sat down beside Ryou and grabbed a hair elastic Ryou kept on the nightstand and gently tied Ryou's hair into a loose ponytail. Gently guiding Ryou, he pushed Ryou into the bed so his head was rested on the pillow and he pulled his feet up on the bed while Bakura got off and covered him with and cover. Grabbing one of the cool damp cloths, he folded it so it was a long strip and gently rested the cloth on Ryou's burning forehead, brushing way the white bangs. Ryou's eyes drifted shut and a soft sigh escaped his mouth, his breathing slowly becoming regular telling Bakura he was asleep.  
  
Bakura stared at Ryou, worry dancing through his eyes that he never let anyone see, nor would he let himself feel until just recently. 'Damn you pharaoh... Since you left, everything has damn well fallen apart...damn you...' He sighed and leaned against the side of the bed, staring between his legs at the floor of Ryou's room.  
  
It was almost true, that since Yami had left, everyone was going through a rough time. Yugi was the first to feel his darker one's departure, and soon after it was starting to affect everyone else. Tea had stopped giving out her little friendship speeches (thank good Ra), Joey had seemed more silent (though not that much), Tristin was seen less outside of school (as informed by Ryou) and Yugi was clinging to Kaiba for emotional support and Kaiba was giving it. If that wasn't the world falling apart Bakura wasn't sure what else was. Ryou had seemed the only one to be doing well after Yami had left, but now Bakura was sure he was going to be the one needing all the support from his friends. And Bakura himself? Things had just been shity for him since the baka pharaoh had left. Not that he should have cared or would have admitted to care but it was kind of nice to have someone to constantly bicker with and someone to be the bad guy in his eyes. Not many people noticed that they always had someone that would always be their opposite, their rival. People didn't realize that they needed that person just as much as any friend, and without them, you simply couldn't flow with the rest of world.  
  
As they say, you keep your friends close, but you keep your enemies' closer. 

* * *

Beholder: Yes, awful place to stop, I know...  
  
Bakura and Yami: DUH!  
  
Beholder: glares riiiight... well, let me know what you think, I think I overdid Bakura bit but keep in mind that this takes place quite a few years later than the Anime, excluding the Pharaohs Memory chapters (ignore that lil bit lol) 

* * *

_Review Replies   
_  
**yami27**: Thankyou so much for the reviews and im SOOOO sorry this took so long for me to get back to, hopefully it won't take me this long for the next chapter if I do go dorment, just keep buggin me, and don't worry, Rea and Yami have lots to do yet   
  
**AJ the Dark Raven**: Long enough Review eh? STILL NOT LONGER THAN MINE! HAHA!!! Lol, thankies so much for the review. I'm already typing chapter 14 so hopefully I can get that done soon, yes, I have much planned.....hehehe....  
  
**Kender**: thanks for reviewing earlier in the story, glad you liked the fic , its updated! YAY!  
  
**Sparky16**: lol, thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you like this fic, I'll try and keep it exciting for you 

* * *

Well, there we go, I'm done for now, I've started Chapter 14 already and hopefully I can get it up soon (soon meaning in a week or two) and keep updating, I promised I would finish this fic even if I was old and wrinkly when I did, and im stickin to that, no matter how long it takes, **IM GUNNA FINI THIS FIC!!! SO STICK AROUND AND WATCH OUT FOR REVIEWS!!!**  
  
R&R!!!  
  
Beholder of the Shadows 


End file.
